KamiKage
by mikrowman95
Summary: Tired, this is how Naruto Uzumaki was. Tired of his mask of pretending to be an idiot. Well no more and with the help of the shadow clone justu he will stop hiding and take his place among legends as the KamiKage. (Not a Pairing between Between Naruto and Sakura but her redemption as a character) Eventual God-Like Naruto and Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Tired. That is the only way to describe how Naruto Uzumaki was feeling right now. Tired of hiding behind the mask of stupidity and incompetence. Yep that's right Naruto is not an idiot, in fact he is a genius even more so than his parents, Minato Namikaze the Yodamie and Kushina Uzamaki. Two high S-rank shinobi, legends in their own rights. Yet, due to circumstance, Naruto has to hide behind a mask of stupidity and incompetence. Pretending to love the color orange, Sakura Haruno, Ramen and dreaming of being Hokage.

The truth was he hated all of those things, well not Sakura, he is just disappointed in her, and she has so much potential yet wastes it due to her obsession with Sasuke Uchia. If she ever grew up and actually trained she could surpass his mother, Tsunade and Mito Uzumaki put together. That is why he pretends to like her; he hopes to give her enough confidence to do this. Naruto hates wasted potential very much. OH well not much he could do now.

Once again he failed to do the Clone justu, the damn thing uses to little chakra, and while he has better control then most people think his raw chakra amount is too much for him to control right now. He hated the Village for his inability to get help for that. That and the incompetent and naïve third Hokage.

**"Its okay kit"** Kurama said soothingly, yes Naruto has been in contact with him for ten years "**we just have to be patient."**

"Yes, I know it just irritates me so much sometimes"

"Hey Naruto" someone calls from behind the swing he is sitting on

Naruto turns and sees the silver haired teacher Mizuki, chunin level and arrogant as hell, the man hates Naruto with a passion, something Naruto's senses constantly. His kind smile putting Naruto on edge for that very reason.

"You know Iruka does not want to fail you, he just does what he has to as a teacher."

"I know that, I just want to pass so much" Naruto replies sensing something darker coming from the teacher.

" What would you do if I told you of another way to pass? One that is guaranteed to pass you."

"Anything "

"All you have to do is steal the forbidden Scroll of seals and learn on justu from the scroll" He says smiling maliciously

"I'll do it" Naruto replies secretly planning on learning what he could and blaming Mizuki

Fast forward to several hours to the forest Naruto reading the scroll he stole after knocking out the Hokage with his Sexy Justu.

"Shadow Clone justu huh…" Naruto Reads **"Learn this kit, with your massive reserves you can become powerful in a very short time, your mother used this a lot. We can make up for lost time very quickly. You don't need good control for this. **

"Really, okay then" so Naruto spent the next few hours learning this.

_**Three hours later **_

"Naruto I found you" exclaimed the irate brown chunin Iruka. " what were you thinking, stealing the Scroll of seals."

" Simple really, Mizuki lied to me saying I would pass if I sole and learn a justu, which I did, and so I decided to listen and then catch him myself or simply expose since I knew no one would believe me if I came forward." Naruto replied

Iruka was shocked by narutos explanation, actually by everything about naruto right then. His voice was much deeper and articulate, he sounded like an aristocrat, his eyes cool yet sharp.(think like Aizen's speech) His reasoning , Iruka lamented , was very sound, yet it worried him for it sounded nothing like Naruto. What was going on with naruto , is there something wrong with the seal.

Before he had time to ask he noticed naruto stiffened and sharply turned toward the bushes behind him and mizuki burst forth.

" Naruto don't trust Iruka he is here to kill you" mizuki exclaimed.

"What, no I'm not I am here to get the Scroll" iruka said panicking

"Naruto do you want to know everyone in the village hates you?"

"No stop it is forbidden"

"Really, enlighten me then" Naruto said calmly, slightly smirking , of course he already knew , it would be more fun to break Mizuki's fun .

"The fourth Hokage didn't kill the Kyubbi he sealed it in you, you are the Kyubi Reborn." He screamed smirking insanely, just waiting for Naruto to break.

"And, I thought you were going to tell me something I did not really know." This left Iruka and Mizuki flabbergasted as well as the third Hokage who was watching the scene through his Orb.

"How" all three sputtered, Naruto should never had known.

"I would tell you but the ANBU around here have a job to do" immediately Mizuki was subdued by three anbu of varying masks with Neko leading them

"Mizuki you are under arrest in the name of the Hokage" She said holding a Sword to his throat.

Flash-forward 15 minutes later in the Hokage's office

" Well Naruto you have a lot of explaining to do" the aging Hokage said his eyes focused on Naruto taking in the extreme difference in Naruto's attitude and stance, it reminded him if Itachi, only weakened by the orange jumpsuit.

" Seeing as you were watching with your orb during my explanation I answer the question that really is burning in your mind. The Naruto you knew was a mask, one of stupidity and ignorance to protect myself from the village and civilian counsel as your inadequate protection was not capable of this. The truth is I am very smart, have been in contact with Kurama, Kyubbi's real name, since I was three and have known about my parents just as long. However now that I am officially a ninja and have the shadow clone justu I can remove my mask and become the being I am meant to be. Oh and I hate the color orange, Ramen and have no desire to be Hokage only to become the most powerful being ever"

This explanation left Hiruzen both stunned and saddened. Stunned that Naruto managed to fool everybody for years and his knowledge and saddened that it was necessary and how much he failed the boy.

"Don't bother apologizing to me Hiruzen just pay me the mission pay and let me be on my way. Oh and I will come out about my parents during the chunin exams. If you want to pay your debt a little bet then put me on team seven so that the council can't fail me and forbid anyone from trying to suppress my growth. And Kurama is helping me and is not a threat so doing worry about it."

So that is what happened Naruto was paid and left for home with a small smile of true happiness. His mask was gone, he was free.


	2. The Next dat at Five am

_**The next day at 5:00am**_

The first thing Naruto did when he woke was smile, finally he can be himself.

"Good morning Kurama"

**"Good morning Kit, we have two weeks till team assignment so let's go to the library and get to work" **

** "**Gotcha, what should we focus on, I am thinking everything, I want to be an all-round shinobi."

** "While you look like your father you have your mothers build so I think Kenjustu should be a big part of your work, Seals of course and major chakra control. Some elemental control would be a plus as well for swift combat.'" **The fox's time in two very powerful Uzumakis was paying off.

"Cool, let's do this" as he left his house he created a henged clone to buy new clothes, weights, sealing equipment, more supplies in general, chakra paper and a bokken to practice his kenjustu .

At the Library

Creating 30 clones he had them looking for scrolls on taijustu, kenjustu , chakra control ,elemental manipulation, genjustu, basic justu, Sealing and histories, sciences ,politics, psychology, etc. After collecting his scrolls and checking out he went to a training field behind the Hokage Mountain that contained a water fall lots of trees and a wide clearing, perfect.

After testing his element which showed a major wind affinity, powerful water affinity and mild fire affinity he created 500 clones which he assigned to each area

25 clones to learn the serpent style of Orochimaru, 25 to learn Tsunade"s medical fighting style and 25 to learn Maito Gai's strong Fist or Goken as it was called. The goal to merge them to get the benefits of all , the raw strength and speed of Goken, the Agility and precision of Serpent Style and the evasionand perception of Tsunade's Medic style.

75 to work on the Katas for Wave step for his Kenjustu, based on speed, precision and evasion.

75 to break in to 3 groups of 25 to work on his accuracy with kunai , shuriken, and senbon

75 to break in to 1 group of 25 and one 0f 50 to have 50 work on tree walking and 25 walking with their hands to work on chakra control

75 -to work on elemental manipulation training, 25 to work on each element. 25 to split the leaves, 25 to draw out the water and 25 to burn the leaves with chakra.

75 to work on hand signs

10 to read the further material he brought.

15 to work on his calligraphy

25 to work on adding chakra to his sense to improve them

All the while he added the 20 lbs. weights on his body and wore his new outfit that looked like the anbu out fit with a long grey undershirt underneath. He then began his physical training, one that would make Gai pale.

12:00

After dispelling his clones 5 from each 1 form each group at a time every 25 seconds, Naruto sat down to eat and go over the information he gained. After 30 minutes of rest, which thanks to the combination of Uzumaki vitality and Kurama's chakra he was ready to go" Naruto created the same amount of clones with one change of the 50 clones working on tree climbing 25 would now work on water walking. And all the others working on his control would add leaves to their body to increase their control. He grinned thinking about how powerful he would be by team assignment in two weeks.

At 6:30 he sparred with his clones to make everything fluid

As he sleeps at night he has 25 clones work on Fuinijustu

One Week later

Naruto's stats.

Kenjustu- high chunin level

Taijustu- mid-chunin level

Control - low -jonin level

Weapons- high-chunin level

Nin-justu- low chinin

Elemental manipulation- low jonin level

Seals – level 3/ 10

Weights at 150 lbs.

After a week of training Naruto was able to add resistance seals which were like wading through water. He was a true Uzumaki with his massive increase in sealing knowledge. He was working on a seal to help those with less chakra build there up quicker. He was very pleased with his progress; he knew he could beat every one of those he graduated with.

Due to his better control naruto added 400 clones to work on different areas

50 to work on chakra enhanced strength ( not Tsunade's just general enhanced strength)

50 to work on medical ninjustu

50 to work on Chakra scalpels

50 to work on bettering his substitution

50 to work on kage kunai

50 to work on various elemental ninjustu

15 to work casting genjustu

35 to work on breaking genjustu

50 to working on enhancing he sense with chakra

One week later- team assignment

After two weeks of intense training Naruto was very pleased with his results, which were a bit slower due to being self-taught. He had become a lot stronger and could say that he was a solid low-join level shinobi . He had found that kenjustu was a natural talent for him, as was sealing and elemental manipulation. His incredible healing abilities helped a lot as he was able to up his resistance seals often throughout the week, all the way up to a level 5/ 30 resistance seal. He even finish the seals for helping those with low chakra levels which he applied to himself , it work by storing the passive chakra while you sleep , creating a chakra pool and the constant pull on you chakra increased your reserves over time.

Narutos stats

Kenjustu- mid-jonin level

Taijustu- low-jonin level

Control - high -jonin level

Weapons- mid-jonin level

Nin-justu- low jonin level

Elemental manipulation- high -jonin level

Seals – level 6/ 10

Level 5 resistance seals (like walking through water going at 30 miles an hour)

Medical ninjustu- Mid -chunin level

Genjustu – low- chunin level (casting but is immune to genjustus due to Kurama)

Speed – low- jonin level

Strength -mid- jonin level

Chakra level – high kage (due to increasing his physical attributes and overall knowledge Naruto's chakra levels doubled.)

Smiling at the mirror, Naruto just reviewed his improvements wondering who would be his jonin sensei would be.

**"Who knows kit, probably Kakashi as he was in the previous team 7, and possesses a sharringan, so he would be used to teach the emo Uchiha." Kurama then replied with pride dripping from his voice "you know kit I am impressed with your massive improvements, don't hold anything back okay show the world who you are." **

"Of course Kurama, I plan to." and with that naruto left his apartment.

As he was walking down the street, naruto stopped at Hisgarashi's weapon shop and decided to look for a real sword before he went to the academy for hopefully the last time. Looking at their fine selection naruto noticed a fine anbu- regulation chakra- conducting metal blade and thought "bingo". He grabbed it of the shelf and went over to buy it.

"How much?" Naruto asked the burly, slight soot covered middle aged man at the register

"That be 200,000 Ryo" he gruffly answered, so Naruto paid the cost placed the sword on his back, and left the store to go to the academy.

At the academy

Sitting in the back naruto waited for everyone to arrive.


	3. At the Academy

After 25 minute of waiting almost everyone was there. Then everyone here a rumbling, followed by a great dust cloud was the two banshees and top Uchiha Fan girls, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

"I won forehead" Ino screeched at here fellow Banshee

"Are you blind Ino – pig, my Big- toe was at least ¼ inch a head of yours" Sakura also screeched in reply, which sparks a banshees bitch fest over who won and Uchiha seating rights. This got to Naruto despite his rather high- level of patients and so he decided to intervene.

"Shut up you two, my kami you two are embarrassments to kunoichi everywhere, stop with your senseless bickering and sit your skinny asses down. Besides there are two seats next to the Uchiha" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly. Now this had several reactions both in the classroom and with the jonin observing the graduates through the Hokage's orb.

First it drew attention to him and made several of the girls blush at his physique. It caused Hinata to pass out from blood loss while mumbling "Naruto …so hot". Everyone who recognized him was sent in to shock at his lack of an orange jumpsuit, manner of speech and what he said all together. None more than Shino and Shikamaru were shocked, who despite being very observant geniuses did not expect this nor expect that his previous behavior as a mask.

This only angered Sakura who barked at him" Naruto what are you doing here only graduates are supposed to be here not failures like you" she finished with a sneer

"Well Haruno if you used that Uchiha - obsessed brain behind that enormous forehead of your then maybe you would notice that I have a Hiate and thus must have graduated." Causing even more shock at how he talked to his "precious" Sakura. This infuriated Sakura as she walked to him cracking her knuckles ready to pummel him

"Narutoooooo!" as she swung at him Naruto merely ducked and flicked her in the chest with chakra enhanced fingers sending her to the front of that classroom. As she got up dazed she tried to screech at him "what the he -ouch!" She yelped as she was zapped by the seals that appeared around her neck.

"Hurts Haruno, those seals will zap you every time you attempt to act like a banshee or try to hit me. Think of it like a temporary shock collar." This left everyone in a complete shock and a little fear at his sudden skill and attitude change.

With the Jonin in the Hokage's office

Silence reigned through the office as everyone was in awe of the so called dead –last's act. This was broken by a rather insane sounding cackle coming from one Anko Mitarashi

"Well he certainly put that Fan girl in her place" she managed to choke out between cackles.

"The skill to do what he just did is at least jonin level, I thought he was the dead last" while surprised Kureanai was rather please as like all serious kuniochis she hated fan girls.

"Yes, it would seem that Naruto was serious about his old behavior being a mask" the old Hokage mumbled with a slight scowl. He too was shocked at Naruto's skills with seals and his new attitude which would take some time to get uses to.

"It was a mask, that's good no one is that much of an idiot, but what about the skill increase" this was Yaugo Uzaki, AKA the anbu captain Neko. She had watched Naruto when he was a little boy and had a soft spot for the boy.

"He has been using the shadow clone Justu to its peak and the library for the last two weeks; he has become massively more powerful. He actually was using 500 as of last week and 900 for the last week."

This left the other jonins in awe at such an ability to learn improve. Over a short period of time Naruto could become a kage level shinobi. This thought left some a little uncomfortable at the thought of the Demon brat becoming so powerful.

"Don't tell Kakashi" Anko managed to get out between cackles "it will be fun to watch him flounder at Naruto's real skill"

"I agree with her, however while it will be amusing it will also give us a preview of what Naruto can do without bias" said the local Illusion mistress, for she was genuinely curious what Naruto could do if his actions at the classroom were any indication.

"Very well no one tells him and oh here he is" Hiruzen declared as everyone felt the distinct feeling of a Shushin about to happen. With a puff of smoke there was the gray haired cycloptic shinobi scratching the back of his head, porn in the other hand.

"I'm not late am I" he had the gall to asked, only to be answered in the way of massive amounts of killing intent.

"Just shut up and go pick up you team when the time comes." The old Hokage replied, voice full of irritation

Back in the classroom

Iruka walked into the room sighing at the shocked faces, just knowing Naruto was the cause of them.

"Okay now that you have graduated…" and then the teacher began his rant about how they were now proud shinobi and carriers of the will of fire. "Now team one will be …. (Not going to make up their names and I am skipping to Team 7) Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki" this brought about Sakura's cry of Despair and Narutos utter indifference "and Sasuke Uchiha" insert ear drum shattering squeal about true love prevailing followed by a screech of pain form the seals on her neck. This made everyone laugh and Iruka stare in a mix between amusement, concern, and joy at the thought of some one shutting up the pink haired howler monkey "okay…. And being led by Kakashi Hatake." He then went on to mark of the rest of them teams and then left the class.

About ten minute later two people walked in, an exceptionally beautiful black haired kuniochi with red eyes and a bearded man with a cigarette in his mouth. They asked about tem ten and eight and the left.

2 hours later

Kakashi walked into a very amusing scene, a blushing pink haired girl with stars in her eyes and drool on her chin looking at another student with a duck ass shaped haircut and scowl on his face. Looking for his other student he was shocked to find him on sitting on the celling reading a book on seals. This put him on edge, the dead last due a chakra exercise reading a rather advance book on seals. Shaking his head at the situation he began to speak. "My first impression is …. I don't like you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." And with the he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As the other went to go they turned to see naruto also disappear in a puff of smoke making the Uchiha seethe at the fact that he could not do that. The pink haired monkey fumed at the fact that he was showing up her Precious Sasuke.


	4. On the Roof

On the Roof 

A small poof startled Kakashi as he had started to read his beloved (and pathetic) porn, from the small cloud was his blond haired student who was still reading his book on advanced seals , completely ignoring his teachers flabbergasted( I love that word)expression. After a minute or so the door to the roof slammed open with and angry and jealous Sasuke and a horny, blushing Sakura.

"Well then now that we are all here, I believe we need to introduce our selves: Names, ages, likes, dislikes, dreams and specialties." Kakashi said with a lazy one eyed grin.

"How about you go first Sensei so we can see how you want it done" Sakura spoke vice shaking with nervousness.

"Oh okay, I am Kakashi Hatake, age 28, I like a lot of things and hate a lot of things. Dreams for the future…..well you're too young to know that and specialties would be Ninjustu and tracking." He spoke with a lazy, almost carefree drawl. "You first pinky"

Sakura scowled at that remark. "Well I am Sakura Haruno, age 12; the things I like are….. I mean the person I like is Squeal! OUCH!" her banshee screech interrupted by the seals sharp reminder of Naruto's warning. This caused Kakashi to raise an eyebrow Sasuke to scowl at the reminder of Narutos new skills and Naruto, well he gave a soft smirk that practically screamed 'well I warned ya didn't I'. After giving Naruto a hard glare Sakura continued a little quieter "I dislike Naruto, Ino-pig and Seals. My dream is to (insert blush) marry a certain someone and as I only know what they taught in the academy, I have no specialties as of now."

"Okay you next dark, pale and brooding"

"Sasuke Uchiha, age twelve. I don't particularly like anything and I dislike almost everything. My specialties are fire- justu, the inceptor fist and soon the Sharringan. I don't really have a dream but a goal, one I will make a reality. One to kill a certain someone and avenge my clan." This made Naruto and Kurama roll their collective eyes, Itachi Uchiha was a true prodigy, a master at pretty much everything no matter how much Sasuke worked he would never beat Itachi, and it was obvious. Sasuke could and would get strong that was true but never Itachis level.

"Okay and you whiskers"

Naruto Uzumaki, although that is not my full last name but that will have to wait for a while. Age twelve, likes are training, reading and fighting. Dislikes are fan girls, the third and fourth Hokages, Jariya of the Sanin, The Red –hot Habanero, virtually the entire village and a certain _Dog _" naruto said that last part with a smirk at Kakashi to let him know just who he was referring to which made Kakashi pale slightly. " Dreams for the future include become as powerful as humanly possible in all fields and showing this village just how badly it fucked up. Specialties…. Well you will see in our real test won't you" this last part had several reactions looks of confusion form the students and a hardening of the face for Kakashi.

"What real test" Sakura demanded

"Oh that, well I mean the real test we have to take to truly become genin, to test our mental faculties if I am correct." Naruto replied smoothly with no indication of the fact that he should not know this.

"He is right and 66% tend to fail it." Kakashi answered his scowl still present at Naruto's unexpected knowledge and his overall responses. Wanting to leave to go and tyalk to the hokage he simply said "I'll expect you at Field 7 at 9:00 tomorrow and I would eat breakfast if I were you" and with that he was gone with a poof of smoke.

"Ignore what he said and eat breakfast, oh and he is always late by at least 2 hours do come later. "Before Naruto was also gone in a poof of smoke.

Both that remained just stared at the lingering smoke planning to ignore the so-called " dead last"

In the Hokages office

Kakahsi appeared to ask the Hokage about Naruto's actions. As he began to open his moth Sarutobi said "yes I know Naruto is different but if you had attended the meeting then you would know wouldn't you, you will just have find out during the next one huh"? And with that he dismissed the shocked Shinobi.

"Tomorrow will be interesting won't it" he said to himself.


	5. At the training ground- 11:45

A note to the Reader-

The Dog he was referring to was Kakashi , it was his anbu mask

He has learned other things then what I have said, I am saving them for later and he still has a vicious prankster mind and is still very creative. You'll see.

At the training ground- 11:45

Naruto appeared in a tree branch about 20 feet from where Sakura and Sasuke were sitting. He smirked at them knowing they did not eat breakfast and was content in the fact the he was smart enough to do so. Seeing as how he was still early enough he decided to do a little prep work on the field, after all while he was not an idiot he still to prank, though they were a bit more… interesting now.

About fifteen minutes after Naruto appeared Kakashi decided to grace his students with his presence, only somewhat weary of Naruto's developments. Smiling at his two students with that lazy one-eyed grin he began to search for his blonde student but could not find nor sense him.

"You're late!" his female student began to wail at him only to flinch and scratch her neck as if expecting pain. It seemed the seals were no longer working.

"Oh you know, I just got lost on the road of life. So where is Naruto" he lazily drawled out, completely ignoring their completely furious expressions.

"We don't know the idiot never showed up" Sakura replied with a scowl, it seemed she was still angry about yesterday.

"Oh I don't know about that, I have been here for about fifteen minutes" Naruto said suddenly right behind Kakashi. This made the other two students both gasp and scowl. Gasped at the fact that no one knew he was there and scowled at his once again newly proved skill increase. Kakashi on the other hand was more than a little worried. He was the best tracker in the village and Naruto had the most massive reserves he had seen. For Naruto to be able to hide from him said a lot about Naruto's skill in stealth. It seemed there was more to his little blond student then he originally thought. He hated being out of the loop.

"Well now that we are all here let begin, shall we?" as with that he began to explain the test "you have until 3:00 to steal at least one of the tow bells from me."

"But sensei there are only two bells and three of us" (guess who and you deserve a cookie)

Very good Sakura, the loser will be tied up and forced to watch me eat my lunch." And with that the two by the trees stomachs began to growl. "Naruto you seemed to eat, why is that?"

"Simple really I rather be full and puke the be hungry and weak. Besides you were suggesting not ordering me. " in a calm voice with just a hint of a condescending feel to it , as if one were talking to a small child.

After everyone got over there shock of being out smarted by Naruto , Kakashi finished by explaining the rest of the test. "Anyway, the loser will be sent back to the academy. Come at me with intent to kill." And with that the game was met.

"But we could hurt you sensei" the monkey said, well screeched.

"Yes Sakura three academy graduates hurting a well-trained, second veteran of war. That will happen." Naruto said this time in full condescending mode. Even thing he knew he could do some damage as Kakashi was not expecting his higher skills.

Naruto then turned with a kunai ready to throw it, as Kakashi appeared behind him gripping his wrist. "Don't worry Sakura I will be fine" Kakashi said , all the while missing Naruto's smirk. As Sakura and Sasuke disappeared to go hide.

"Well you're a feisty one aren't you" and before he got and answer Naruto turned into a puff of smoke.

After Knocking Sakura out with a simple genjustu and burying a somewhat impressive Sasuske up to his neck he went to find his elusive blonde haired student porn in hand. Then he heard a soft wishihng sound, turning with a kunai in hand he blocked Naruto's sword. Completely shocked at the strength behind the blow and Naruto's dark smirk he almost slipped up, but began to push him back. Then Naruto smirk deepened and his blade glowed blue and cut right threw his Kunai with almost no resistance. Even though he jumped back he still got a large but shallow cut on his chest form the wind blade that came of the sword. Eyes wide with shock he stared at how much skill that required and in less than the time it took to blink Naruto was on him again. Slashing and hacking with a fury the grey haired man had only ever seen in Kushina Uzumaki, Narutos strikes were accurate and fierce. They landed exactly where they were supposed to leaving Kakashi with no room to breathe.

After about five minutes of jealous -emo inducing combat Kakashi began to wonder why the hell this was troubling him so much. He was actually pretty skilled with a blade and his age and experience seemed to be making no progress in fending off Naruto. After getting a pretty vicious cut on his wrist he looked down at hand and realized the reason for his difficulties. Seal, restriction seals to be precise. When did they get placed on him? These were pretty advanced as they restricted everything from movement and strength to chakra and, most dangerous of all, pain. He could not feel all of the cuts inflicted on him.

Jumping back with no small amount of fear, Kakashi saw Naruto whip his hand out at him with flourish that made little, to no sense. Then he saw it, his precious book flying back to Naruto connected by a chakra string. Fear, fear is all he felt. The absolute terror a prevent feels when his Precious Porn is threatened.

Gripping the book in his hand, the whiskered blonde opened the book and with a small smirk said "what a nice book, it would be a shame if something happened to it. Don't you agree Kakashi " all the while that smirk never wavering.

"Now, now Naruto no need to get violent… Is there?" Kakashi said with a slightly quavering voice.

"Well Kakashi if I get a bell, I may consider releasing your book" Now Kakashi was going to call a bluff when Naruto out a leaf. As Kakashi was about to leap at Naruto, to save his precious book of course, he noticed the leaf glow and then split in half. With that he realized this was no bluff and tossed a bell screaming in a warbled voice "now return the precious." With a rolling of his eyes Naruto tossed the book back. Just as Kakashi was about to touch it Naruto flung his chakra string back out, this time full of wind chakra. As Kakashi grabbed his book it did something he never wanted to see. It split, in half.

Body absolute oozing with Killer intent he went to demolish his student when he realized he couldn't move. He could not even struggle, turn his eyes to his book he saw a Seal, one that completely ceased all movement. Now normally he could overpower it, but when coupled with the ones on his body it made him a statue for all intents and purposes.

Naruto , realizing his seal had done its job, sauntered over to Kkashi and took the remaining bell and called out " Tweddle dumb and tweedle dumber ass, get out here for your bells. " As the two named dumb asses came out. One stomping with a scowl, the other truly and greatly impressed, yet peved at her new name. After tossing the bells at them he began to explain "this was a teamwork exercise , as a team player I got the bells for you." And with that he turned to Kakashi and reached in to his back pouch and pulled out the pulled out an orange book. " We pass don't we Kakashi, if we don't , well your real book will get more then split unlike the fake I put in your hands." As he said this his other had was enveloped in fire (this is due to immense skill in elemental manipulation.) And so with the little movement he could muster Kakashi began to swiftly nod his head, the earlier terror back in his eyes.

" Lovely, although if this book is prevent you from committing to your duties then maybe it would be better to remove it from your person, yes that would be a good idea." And with that he filled the book with fire chakra turning it to ashes in front of a horror stricken pervert. Swiftly grabbing Sakura by the waist he said " oh those seals will be gone in about 20 seconds. Bye Sensei" as he was gone with Sakura in a fire Shushin.

As he was relieased form the seals Kakashi surged to his book letting out a scream that would haunt the village for years to come.

"_**MY PRECIOUS!"**_


	6. At his training field

I need to say that Sakura has little to no confidence in the series, this is why she has problems. So she anchored to Ino, then Sasuke. All to make her able to function. If she were to believe in herself then look out a badass arrives. Also everyone allows it to occur so if someone makes her really look at herself I think she could change.

Oh and naruto will seem soft in this but sometimes reassurance can get you a lot and he knows that.

In Naruto's Training field

Appearing in his training field in a small blaze of fire Naruto let go of Sakura walked a bit away, turned and looked at her slightly irritated yet surprised face. This made him smirk before saying " Sakura why did you become a Kunoichi?" this left Sakura spluttering " to, to, to…." She had to stop and think, why did she become a Ninja, well originally it was to make her father proud, who happened to have been a powerful jonin level civilian born ninja, before he was injured in the Kyuubi attack. He had suffered a rare massive damage to the spine that left him unable to fight like a shinobi. She had wanted to prove a civilian- born was powerful enough to be a ninja as well as a Female. She started to cry as she realized she had lost her purpose. Actually she also wondered when it was lost.

She was then startled by Naruto's warm arms around her, cradling her to his chest as began to sob at her failure. " You have so much potential Sakura, that's why I used to pretend to crush on you to boost your confidence. I remember what you had said to the class. You wanted to make your father proud, to prove that females and civilians could become powerful ninjas. If you are willing to work for it I can help get there Sakura, I mean look at me I am about low jonin after two weeks, think of what you could do." Naruto had done in one moment , something no one had ever done, he had faith in her. Aside from her father the rest of her clan always said she was not capable and had to marry Sasuke, that is why she was such a fan girl. He was supposed to be the reason she existed or at least that is what she was taught.

And with that Sakura the Fangirl died and Sakura the True Kunoichi was born. Looking at Naruto with a fire in her eyes he had never seen before she said "I will work at it, but I need help. Help me."

` Chuckling at her resolve he simply said " Turn and let me see your back. I need to apply some training seals." As he began to place the seals on her body he told her about the function of each. " the first is a seal to place resistance on your body so you won't become bulky , while gain a lot of strength and stamina. And a lot of speed. The other is of my own creation that has multiple purposes and equal benefits. While you sleep it pulls your passive chakra from your body and places it in a reserve so that you can use it for later. This makes your reserves get a lot bigger over time. This is great for you as you as a female and civilian-born ,have little chakra. Better yet you should have enough to make shadow clones which transfer anything they learn and experience to you. While you won't be able to make a lot it should still massively boost your results while we train your body." As he finished he took in Sakura's awed face as she realized how strong she could get over a short period of time. Smirk at how well his plan was working he activated the seals and watched her struggle under the feeling for a minute.

"Okay since Kakashi is always late I want you here at 6:00, we will train till 11:30, rest and eat then go to kakashi. He will only keep us for a few hours as he is a lazy bastard. Then on Tuesdays, Thursdays and saturdays we will both work at the hospital to gain medical experience as I feel you would be a great medic. This will happen from 4:00 to 9:00. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays we will work on your skills with our basic ninja weapons and substitution. You should have about enough to make three clones tomorrow so they will learn the dancing snake, a mixture between medic and serpent style I made. " Paling a bit at what Naruto just said Sakura then stopped and gave what had to be one of the scariest grins he had ever seen, on Kurama's level. It was a mixture of 'bring it' and what looked to be a bit of pleasure at the idea of how powerful she will be.

With that they began.

With the Jonin in the Hokage's office

Kakashi appeared in the office covered in shallow cuts and an angry tear streaked face. Every one paled at the raw killing intent he was just oozing. With a fire in his eyes not unlike Sakura's he said while seething " Team Seven passed, now let me kill Naruto"

"And why should I let you do that?" the aged Hokage said with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, realizing that despite his changes the blonde haired enigma still enjoyed pranking.

"The blonde bastard used my book to win. He fooled me in to thinking he had cut in half so when I grabbed it I was sealed down and Then he proceeded to capture the real book and force me to pass him then burned it. " he finished with a mixture between a growl and a whimper of sadness.

This lead to Anko rolling the floor absolutely an d madly cackling with laughter " I … love that Gaki." She managed to get out between insane chuckles. That was kind of the consensus of everyone's thoughts.

It seemed the old Hokage was right Naruto still enjoyed a good prank. This thought made him shiver at the thought of a viscous Naruto and pranks, ugh scary. Maybe he ought to make sure the village and himself gets back on Narutos good side again. If not there may not be a village.


	7. Six Weeks Later

Naruto and Sakura have become very close like brother and sister except that Sakura has a very high level of respect for Naruto and is Very protective. Naruto is the same with Sakura, also they may seem to flirt it is just there way of talking. Oh and I believe that the bigger your chakra size is the bigger your breast size is just look at Tsunade. She had lower reserves as a child but had massive more as an adult the same for her breast. Just saying, this can also be seen with every powerful female character in the series.

Six weeks later

Naruto loved being right and at this moment he knew he was right about how talented Sakura was. It had been six weeks and Sakura had massively increased in skill. Currently she was using nine clones, as her chakra levels had tripled, to work on various things.

Three to work on Dancing serpent

Three to work on genjustu

Three to work on chakra scalpels

All the while working on the water walking exercise with Narutos clones chucking rocks at her. This helped to build speed, stamina, evasion, and chakra levels and even help concentration. Overall he rated her a high genin to low chunin level Ninja. She could very easily beat the Emo Uchiha. This however did not rate her medical abilities as she showed a rather frightening level of skill with that. Only 6 weeks of training and she was a solid chunin level medic. This took Naruto a week of using fifty clones to accomplish. She also showed a biot of a fetish for Chakra scalpels managing something Naruto also did, to make them without a visual presence. You could not see them making them all the more dangerous.

Sakura's stats

Taijustu- mid chunin level

Control – medic level 2

Weapons- low-chunin level

Level 3 resistance seals **(like walking through water going at 10 miles an hour)**

Medical ninjustu- Mid -chunin level

Genjustu – low- chunin level

Speed – low chunin level

Strength – high genin level

Chakra level – high genin level

Stamina – low chunin level

Speaking of skill Naruto also was massively stronger. He was overall as strong as Kakashi , so about Elite Jonin. Like all elite jonin he had a specialty, Gai's was Taijustu, Kakashi's was ninjustu, his was Kenjustu mixed with elemental manipulation. This meant that that one skill was kage level but not all of them overall.

Naruto's stats

Kenjustu- mid-kage level

Taijustu- elite-jonin level ** (** **he was not Gai's level but could very easily beat Kakashi here if he was not using the sharingan, especially if he used Chakra scalpels in his attacks.)**

Control – Medic level 3 **( this is even higher than Kage level but not Tsunade's level)**

Weapons- elite-jonin level

Nin-justu- elite jonin level **( knows justu of every type/element and can use substitution like no ones business)**

Elemental manipulation- high -Kage level **( when you use as many clones on this you are going to be good at it and he has also learned the other two elements for manipulation after he mastered the three he started with)**

Seals – level 9/ 10

Level 10 resistance seals **(like mud through water going at 30 miles an hour)**

Medical ninjustu- Mid -Jonin level

Genjustu – mid jonin level **(casting but is immune to genjustus due to Kurama)**

Speed – elite - jonin level **( faster than Kakashi but slower than Gai with his weight off)**

Strength -low- kage level **( all Uzumakis and Senjus have powerful bodies, just look at Tsunade)**

Chakra level – Low- bjuu **( about as much as Shukaku the one tail. This equals as much as 5 Kages )**

They were both well liked at the ninja hospital as both had gotten a lot of praise for their skills and abilities in the medical arts. They were even now certified as Chunin level battle medics, only a lack of field experience keeping Naruto from being a jonin level battle medic. They also had saved up a good portion of money for themselves after working at the hospital plus missions.

After about another they stopped to disperse their clones and rest before heading to Kakashi.

With Kakashi and the Emo Uchiha – 2 hours later

This is One- Eyed pervert are you in position

This is Emo-duck in position. I hate you Naruto!

This is Sexy Pink Bitch in Position, I love you Naruto-Sempai!

This is Foxy blonde god in position, oh and the feeling is mutual for the both of you.

And with that they leaped to the most terrifying thing in the village next to horny Uchiha Fangirls on Sasuke's birthday , the dreaded One tailed demon cat, TORA! After a brief struggle in which Sasuke ended up covered in scratches ,one suspiciously in the shape of the Kanji for Tora, Naruto managed to place a Constriction seal on Tora. They then turned to go to the missions office.

At the Mission office.

Iruka and Hiruzen had to hold back a laugh as the last loyal Uchiha burst in covered in scratches and the rest came in in scratch free the two other genin holding back smug grins at their teammates misfortune. As they looked at Sakura they were shocked at her clothing. Gone was her pink battle dress and long hair. Now she had short hair ,cut just below the ear with the tips colored black and a black choker. Her outfit now consisted of mid-thigh length black shorts with skin tight and colored stockings going down to red and black boots that stopped at mid-calf. Her top part stopped at her midriff and showed her surprisingly well toned stomach versus the slightly underfed look she used to sport. It was also red and black swirled, the arms parts went to the middle of her forearm with black bands on her rests with seals on them and black fingerless gloves. The most surprising part was the fact that she now had low b-cup breast versus the flat chest she once had. The overall look made Iruka blush a little at how much she had changed and how beautiful shad had become over the last six weeks since he had last seen her. He also noticed the thigh pouches and the two back pouches she had on.

"Mission done , Lord Hokage" and with that he handed over the Cat to his owner that began to squish him between her massive breast, all the while redefine the meaning of the phrase "love hurts". After paying the Hokage she left with the Struggling cat, this made Sasuke grin in vindictive pleasure at the poor felines misfortune.

" well, let's see what other d- ranks we have there is babysitting for an elder, walking some dogs, " No… Tora" ah… catching tora again." This casued the Uchiha to snap as he went over to the desk and slammed his fist on it screaming " No more pathetic D-ranks I demand something worthy of an Uchiha!"

After the collective face-slaps of Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi at the boys behavior toward a superior officer, The irate teacher began on a rant of the mission system. He was however interrupted by Naruto saying " actually we have done the prerequisite of doing a C-rank and we are more than capable of doing so. " this casued the hokage to look at The grey haired sensei in conformation. Getting a solid nod he spoke. " Okay I will allow, come in Tazuna."

Then a clearly drunk middle aged man came stumbiling in with a jar of Sake in his hand. He began to slur out a sentence " this is my team. A one- eyed Cyclops, a Duck-headed emo, a slutty pink haired girl and a blonde midget. I thought I was getting real ninja not this lot." He finished off with a waft of rather strong alcohol breathe. This rant made Naruto and Sakura snicker at his audacity. The said duck-headed emo charged at him only to be held back by Kakashi who mearly looked amused.

" now, now Sasuke you can't just kill our client, bad for business you now. " then he felt an absolutely massive pressure coming from Naruto. It made every one stiffen at the raw sense of power Naruto's chakra could produce. Naruto merely rose his eyebrow and said to Tazuna " I assure you we can handle anything we need to. Unless you are expecting something you have not told us. " he then released the pressure and smirked at the jealous glare Sasuke was now sending him

"Okay" Tazuna managed to say with a surprisingly firm voice. He was actually impressed by the boy.

"Let's meet at the Gate tomorrow at 8:00 am, kay. See you then." Kakashi said with the patented one-eyed grin and then left in a puff of smoke. Something that was copied with Sakura and Naruto's fire Shushin. Sasuke just left with a scowl on his face as he could not do that.

This left Iruka and Hiruzen to wonder about Sakura's dramatic change and what the mission would be like. They were not sure whether to be amused or worried , so they settled for both.


	8. At the Gate - 8am

Sakura May or may not have special abilities due to her split personality. I have not decided.

Oh and killing intent does not depend on skill but the desire to kill both Naruto and Sakura love to fight so they have a lot of KI accessible.

At the Gate- 8:00 Am

Sasuke was the first to arrive at the gate along with the old drunk Tazuna. Next was Naruto and Sakura who arrived in a swirl of water, setting the frigid Uchiha into a level ten brood fest at the fact they were able to do something he could not. Not five minutes later Kakashi appeared actually on time, breaking even Sasuke's brooding at shock of the idea of Kakashi being on time. Even Kurama was trying what seemed to be an obvious genjustu.

"What , is it that surprising" The grey haired man said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

He was answered with a resounding "Hell ya"

` "well anyway lets go team "and with that they went on their way to wave.

About three hours into the journey Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura sensed a rather weak genjustu. Sasuke, still brooding about Itachi, noticed nothing at all. This made Naruto and Sakura roll their collective eyes at the fact that he believed himself to be an elite yet did not notice a rather pathetic illusion when said illusions were the specialty of his clan.

Suddenly tow figures came out of the puddle and wrapped a "horror" stricken Kakashi in their chain and tore him in to pieces. Naruto, able to sense emotions, could sense the immense fear Sasuke had at the moment, making Naruto realize that Sasuke really thought Kakashi was dead. This made him shake his head in disappointment.

Sasuke then threw himself at the two and was soundly getting beaten, something that warmed Kurama's little black heart. After a moment of Sasuke's humiliation, the two suddenly collapsed on the ground unable to move. Behind them was Naruto with his palms out where their spines would have been.

He then turned his head and said " they are taken care of dumbass , you can come out now"

"What are you taking about loser, there is no on out there" Sasuke said trying to recover the remains of his shattered pride.

"And you call yourself an elite" was the response he got form both Naruto and Sakura, as Kakashi came out rubbing the back of his head.

One interrogation of Tazuna later and one guilt trip form him in response. Sakura asked " what are we going to do with them." Pointing at the paralyzed Demon brothers.

"Help me take care of this Sis" Naruto responded as he walked over to the Demon brothers took out to Kunai one for him the other for Sakura. He then filled his with wind chakra, and with one swift movement beheaded the brother in front of him, while Sakura merely stabbed the brother in front of her in the heart. Collecting the bodies in scrolls Naruto had on hand, they turned to see the horrified faces of Sasuke and Tazuna and the shocked yet approving face of Kakashi.

" Why did you collect the bodies after killing them and why did you make the girl kill them? " Tazuna asked generally curious.

The response he got was a simple " Bounty and to get her first kill out of the way" and with that they were off to Wave.

One day later 

We find our group in a boat about an hour and a half form Tazuna's house. Naruto seeing the bridge through the mist, raised an eyebrow at the general skill and mastery that required. Landing on the ground they made their way to Tazuna's house through the thickening mist.

Sensing chakra in the mist , Naruto put his sense's into overdrive and noticed two people of large chakra reserves coming their way. One with low kage level reserves and one with mid chunin level reserves. Tensing he signed as such to Sakura who also got ready for the ambush.

Sasuke, hearing a rustling threw a Kunai at a bush and then pushed it back to see a rather terrified bunny. Then Naruto and Kakashi tensed from hearing the sound of a rather large object coming at them.

" Duck " they both said as Naruto pushed their client down. As the Sword stuck in a tree a man Appeared on the handle sneering at them.

"Kakashi of the Sharringan, what a surprise. Hand over the old man and I let you live." The man said believing that all that he was facing aside from the joinin was rookie genin.

After a massive eye-rolling from Naruto, Kakashi responded by lifting his head band and said " Sorry can't do that Zabuza" the revelation of another Sharringan sent Sasuke into a slight rant about how powerful it was and its abilities. Which once again made Naruto roll his eyes. Giving information to the enemy was so stupid.

Summoning even more mist around the team his voice began to echo around them describing places he could kill them with the silent killing technique. Flooding them with killing team. Naruto and Sakura responded by sending their own back, surprising Kakashi as Sakura's was mid jonin level and Naurto's was stronger them the one tails. Sasuke just started to shake placing a kunai to his throat unable to cope with the massive amount of killing intent., and that was before his teammates had begun to give of theirs.

" Don't worry Sasuke I will never let my comrades die." He replied with another one-eyed grin. After a small bout Kakashi ended up in a water prison and a small group of water clones were facing his students telling taunt their weakness.

Feeling challenged and offend at how nonchalant Zabuza was about him, an elite he charged at them. He was swiftly drop kicked back to his teammates.

Sighing at the stupidity of the emo, Naruto created three clones to surround Tazuna. Then he turned to His only reliable teammate he said " Heal the dumbass if you can, draw off the seal for chakra if you need to" getting a nod in response Naruto turned back to the clones and released his resistance seals. The next thing anyone knew all of the clones shattered back into water and Naruto was at Zabuza fist raised.

Beliving that he was safe he merely raised his sword to stop the blow. Smirking at the fact he was being badly underestimated Naruto connected with the sword and it shattered. Fist breaking through he connected with Zabuza's face, sending the nuke-nin skipping across the water. Naruto , himself land on the water with naught a ruffle.

Kakashi's face was covered in shock at the raw power and skill of his student. That feat required a massive amount of strength as that sword was made by master Swords smiths, the sword itself was a legend. To have broken a sword of that quality. This really put things into perspectives for him on Naruto's skills.

Pickign himself up shaking Zabuza glared at Naruto before puking up a bit of blood. He did not even touch his ribs yet Naruto had somehow had broken at least three of them. Naruto then appeared inform of him with his sword raised and a malicious grin on his face. The continued frenzy was wearing at the injured Swords man. His body hurt and he realized the he did not dodge all of the blows as he started to bleed all over, from small cuts caused from tiny wind blades coning of the sword. The next thing he knew was Naruto kicking him in the chest with a as sickening crunch and snapping sound. Being knocked into a tree he looked up to see Naruto walking up to him ready to end his life. Just before he could though three senbons landed in Zabuza's throat.

A hunter nin with the same chakra he sensed before was there ready to collect the body.

"Thank you , I have been following him for a while." The Hunter spoke with a slightly feminine voice.

" No problem." Naruto replied with a kind grin " I would be happy to help you dismember him" Raising his sword to do just that the Hunter nin grabbed Zabuza and diapered in a quick shushin.

Going back to his team he noticed a thoroughly impressed Tazuna, a proud Sakura and a scowling and exhausted Kakashi.

Just as he was about to say something Kakashi passed out. Sighing Naruto pulled his fore-head protector down and grabbed the two unconscious members of his team and the rest of them walked to Tazuna's house.


	9. At Tazuna's House

At Tazuna's house

As Tazuna opened the door to let in the Ninjas escorting him they all saw the rather bare state of the house. Also the two aware members of the team noticed a certain guarded look in the face of Tazuna's daughter Tsunami. She , shocked at the state of two of the members quickly led them upstairs to lay them down.

Naruto and Sakura began to examine the state of the two using a basic medic justu. Naruto noticed that Kakashi was suffering from extreme Chakra exhaustion and several cracked ribs. Not to mention several bruises and a cut on his bicep, though it was small and rather shallow it was still there.

Telling the results to Sakura whom had finished the Emo's exam began to fill him in to Sasuke's condition just as Kakashi was waking up.

" He has six broken ribs and several fractures, slight internal bleeding and a Concussion. The worst was a bleeding in his lungs but I healed that earlier. I don't have enough chakra to completely heal him so can I heal Kakashi, I can manage that." Sakura spoke in a rather professional tone, knowing that Naruto was better at the moment and had substantially more chakra. Kakashi was rather surprised to hear the Medical Knowledge of the two and was even more shock when they actually begun to heal them. It took about ten minute before they were fully healed. Sakura only slightly sweating at the strain of using more chakra then she would have liked.

"How do you two have so much ability and how the hell are you so powerful Naruto , you were the Dead last? " Kakashi asked in a rather exasperated , yet authoritative voice.

"Well if you actually attempted to be a sensei you would have known that I have been training with Sakura in both the hospital and in general. You have received a report that me and Sakura were considered a Chunin level medic last week but were too lazy to look at this. I have been using Shadow Clones to make up for the shitty job the academy supplied and found a way for Sakura to use it to a smaller degree without any issues. And no I won't teach you it Uchiha." Naruto finished just as he noticed Sasuke was awake and listening. This of course sent him into a rage and kakashi into a pride-induced fuss.

" I have been a sensei Naruto " Kakashi attempted to defend his wounded pride

" Really, and what have taught us, only a handful of poor attempts at team work, your sensei would be ashamed of you. You were not even aware of my and Sakura's medical skills." Naruto Said with a small amount of irritation. Seriously how the hell did Kakashi reach this level if he was so lazy. Of course this made Kakashi angry at the sting at his Team work fetish. So he begun to sulk. Then the Uchiha had something to say.

" It does not matter what you teach Sakura or how you both train you both will never become anything special. Not like the Uchiha" the Uchiha said. Voice full of pointless pride.

" Says the person who got knocked out in one kick to the person who demolished Zabuza with little effort" This was Sakura, which sent Kakashi into a little shock as he believed her to be a Uchiha fangirl. Seeing the look on his face she began to explain her lack of Fangirl behavior.

" Unlike you Naruto has been working with me on my old behavior and with his help, I am roughly low-chunin level and a solid chunin level medic." This of course shocked Kakashi. Of course he won't change as that would require effort, a crime in his mind. Still he was impressed by this mysterious training method Naruto had Sakura use.

"Any way I would like to inform you that Zabuza and should be back in a week. " Naruto explained to the shock of Kakahsi and Sasuke. Seeing their shock he decided to explain.

" He was grabbed by a fake hunter-nin who had saved him and the damage to his body should heal in seven to ten days give or take. Mostly due to the blunt force trauma of my last hit to his chest. "

"Very well, I guess we have to do some training tomorrow to prepare you guys a bit." He finished with a sigh at the idea of training them , something he had hoped to delay for as long as he could. (Why I am not sure he just wanted to. They never explain it in the series)

Next day in the clearing

"Okay today you learn how to climb trees." Kakashi said with a pair of crutches under his arms.

Sighing at his pathetic attempt at teaching both Naruto and Sakura began to walk up the trees. This of course sent the Uchiha into a rage at the fact that they were ahead of him. So he yelled at them " How the hell do you do that." This made Naruto say " I am not your sensei , I am her sensei"

To that Kakahsi said " If you Know this what other control exercises do you to know."

" we both know Surface-clinging, water walking, lleaf sticking , senbon and kunai balancing, chakra pulsing and while we both know how to do the water fall climbing exercise only I can do it right now due to the raw chakra requirements. " Naruto explained while enjoying the shcok on Kakahsi face at how advance those two were. He really had to think about this, Naruto is an Uzumaki Jinchuirki for crying out loud , his control should suck as the academy said they should.

"We will go guard Tazuna at the bridge" Getting a dazed nod in conformation Naruto and Sakura left in a swirling of wind.

At the bridge

After watching one coward left Naruto asked " How many workers do you need?" Getting a " 50 minimum and 150 max" in response Naruto created 150 clones to help.

This made Tazuna grinned at how fast the bridge would be made , this would multiply his work speed by at least 10 times. With that thought he began to order the clones around. A lot of progress happened that day.

While the bridge was being worked on, Naruto had Sakura train under the bridge. She was sparring with is clones. The goal was to increase her reserves and to make her fighting more fluid. She was using that chakra form the seal to maintain her body rather than make clones.

You really had to be impressed at the efficiency of Naruto's training methods as he too was sparing his clones down under the bridge. Over a period of a week this would help in his battle performance. He even had clones catching fish for the workers and cooking them . A very productive day indeed.


	10. One week later at Tazuna's

One week later at Tazuna's House

It had been one week since the last time they saw Zabuza and his fake hunter-ninja , and in that week the emo Uchiha had barely managed to learn tree walking. This somehow had managed to elevate his already enormous pride. It was almost as annoying as the other emo in the room the young grandson of Tazuna, Inari. All he did was mope and whine, eventually yelling at Naruto , who merely laughed at the notion that the kid thought he understood suffering. Naruto had gone to explain that everyone in the building had suffered more and were mostly handling it. This had continued for about five minute until the kid left crying and his family looked at Naruto with a surprising amount of respect.

Now however the whole team was waking to the bridge , Naruto leaving behind a few shadow clones and seals to protect the house. Once they made it to the bridge they noticed that it was covered in a chakra filled mist as well as unconscious and bloody bossies of the workers. Immediately Naruto created 4 shadow clones around the client. They collectively said " four flames formation" creating a powerful purple barrier. Once again shocking Kakashi on Naruto's incredible skills and that barrier is very hard to make.

Sadistic chuckles coming from the thickest part of the mist, followed by two people. It Seemed Zabuza was recovered.

"Sasuke and Sakura you handle the Hunter- nin Naruto and I will handle Zabuza" it seemed Kakashi was no longer underestimating his students.

Haku it looks like you have a few playmates, take care of them the come to help me I don't know if I will last against two elite joinin ."And with that the battle was Joined.

With Haku

Haku Launched herself at Sakura , believing she was the lesser threat. Boy was she wrong. Sakura bent all the way back and landed three blows to Haku's abdomen. When He landed he noticed his stomach hurt a lot, then he puked up some blood. He realized he was bleeding internally. This girl was the bigger threat. A much bigger threat it seemed. Sensing Sasuke attacking from behind Haku merely ducked as Sasuke attempted to kick his head grabbed Sasuke by his leg and slammed him into the ground stunning him . He then threw his senbon into Sasuke back to keep him out of the fight by paralyzing him.

He then proceeded to cast a justu " Ice style : Demonic ice mirrors." Water flowing around the area in the form of mist forged Mirrors of ice which he melded into. " You will fall to me, not even Zabuza – sama can beat me when I bring this out." And so began to pepper Sakura with senbon.

Smirking at his arrogance Sakura began to dodge his senbon with a graceful and practiced ease. After about two minutes of constant Dodging she grabbed the senbon and began to counter him by throwing her own. That's when Haku realized that she had her eyes closed. A sudden sharp feeling in his leg made him realize not only did she hit him but she could follow him perfectly. After he pulled out the senbon and continued to attack her from all sides , he began to puke more blood out and his world was staring to blur. Collapsing on the ground chattering at how cold he was, he looked up to see Sakura sauntering to him with a terrifying smirk on her face.

"Poison is such a lovely thing isn't, just a little exposure mixed with your internal bleeding and all of that jumping around and you have a barley conscious fake hunter nin." She said in a sweet , yet sadistic grin that put Zabuza to shame. It was in that moment that Haku Knew fear.

Sensing this Sakura said " Don't worry you won't feel any pain when I kill you. You deserve to die as a warrior not a coward." Raising a kunai to a Haku who already accepted his fate, she plunged the dagger down and swiftly ended Haku's life. Seeing the mist fade, Sakura noticed three things. A absolutely furious Sasuke looking at her , jealous that she easily beat Haku when he himself was easily defeated by Haku. A rather beat up and bleeding Zabuza begin held up by seals. And Naruto holding what looked like a whip made of fire chakra in his hand He was bringing it forward to decapitate Zabuza when everyone heard clapping.

During the fight against Zabuza 

The first thing that Zabuza did was to thicken the mist in order to hide himself. This however was pointless as he was about to find out, as he was kicked into the railing of the Bridge. When he turned around he saw Naruto with is eyes closed. He wondered how someone who was not trained in the silent killing technique was able to do this. His eyes widened as he realized this boy was a Sensor. He did not have time to think as he was forced to doge a kunai strike from Kakashi, who he had forgotten about.

" Wind style- gale palm" Naruto's voice rang throughout the mist as the powerful concentrated blast of wind struck Zabuza. Slicing up his chest and launching him back with brutal force, Zabuza struggled to breathe, shocked that the kid had turned a low c-rank into what felt like a solid A-rank justu in terms of pure strength. The raw skill in manipulation that took was incredible. He did not have time to think about this as Naruto appeared in front of sword partially behind his back as if he was drawing it out. This made Zabuza raise his repaired sword in defense, though he was not prepared for the wave of fire that came from the boys blades he connected to Zabuza's. This Caused him to launch back away form the boys , to almost being stabbed by Kakshi's Chidori. Attempting to dodge this he still managed to get hit on his arm leaving it useless. Kicking back Kakashi, he suddenly could not move he looked down to see seals covering his body. He looked up to see a whip made of fire in Naruto's Hand. Then he heard clapping.

With everyone

Looking at the end of the bridge everyone saw the evil little midget Gato. Backed up by about to-hundred thugs.

" Some much for the Demon of the Mist, more like the Puppy of the Mist. Zabuza really getting beat by a group of kids." Of course he was cocky with a lot of thugs backing him up.

" What is the meaning of this Gato" Zabuza Growled out through the immense pain in his arms.

" Insurance, like the two I sent to kidnap these two" bringing out the bound and unconscious bodies of Inari and Tsunami. He was shocked to hear the laughs of Naruto and Sakura. Actually everyone was, why would they laugh at this situation.

" Why the hell are you laughing brats" Zabuza asked sounding more than a little peeved.

Managing to stifle his giggles Naruto Raised a hand in a seal a pulsed his chakra " This is why " he said as the two "captives" puffed away in a plume of smoke. Realization hit all of the Ninjas and Tazuna , and all except Sasuke began to laugh at the ploy.

Releasing the seals on Zabuza , Naruto tossed a Kunai at the Demon of the mist. Who then proceeded to kill Gato with a Kunai in his mouth. Walking back to Haku's Body , covered in gashes and impaled with spears and swords he began to cry while caressing his son- in all but blood's face.

The thugs, angry at the loss of their meal ticket began to charge at the Ninjas only to stop after seeing the mob of villagers at the other end. Naruto then walked out in front of them creating a clone.

Naruto raised his Sword that was flaming he swung sending a rather large wave of fire at them. His clone followed up with a ridiculously powerful " Wind Style – Great breakthrough" the newly created white hot torrent went through the mob, so hot it actually turned them into Ashes which was blow away by the great breakthrough.

Silence reigned throughout the bridge at the sight of such a large and quick slaughter. Ignoring everyone else Naruot Notice that Zabuza had stopped breathing and so sent a wind blade at his neck. Collecting the bodies, head and weapons of the two in a scroll, how turned to look at the citizens. He grinned a large grin and said in a large echoing voice _**" YOU ARE FREE!" **_

This lead to massive cheering that drwoned out the hateful and borderline insane look in Sasukes face. As well as the concered and exhausted face of Kakshi. No one noticed the real Hunter nin hiding in the background writing down what he had seen for his report.

With the Hokage three days later

"Lord Hokage look at this" Iruka exclaimed barging in to the room with a bingo book in hand.

"What is it Iruka" the aged Kage asked, genuinely curios at the state of the usually professional chunin.

"Look at page 105 and 106" he said as the Hokage followed his instructions. His jaw dropped as he noticed the entry's.

Sakura Haruno – The Leafs Kage-Hime (Shadow Princess)

Age twelve

Noticeable features – Pink hair with black tips, and jade colored eyes

Rank Genin

Level – high –C rank

Sakura's stats

Taijustu- mid-high chunin level

Weapons- mid-chunin level

Medical ninjustu- Mid -chunin level

Genjustu – unknown

Speed – low chunin level

Strength – high genin level

Chakra level –Low- Chunin level

Stamina – low Chunin level

Words of warning – any touch is dangerous and skilled in poisons. Extremely skilled in evasion

Accomplishment

Defeated the b-rank Apprentice of Zabuza Momoichi

Was able to heal many of the Villagers of wave of various afflictions in a short time with the aid of Naruto Uzumaki.

Bounty –

Mist- 150,000 ryo Dead

Eyes wide at the once pathetic Kunoichi's skill , he turned to the next page and nearly had a heart attack.

Naruto Uzumaki – Kage- Ryū of the Leaf ( Shadow Dragon)

Age twelve

Noticeable features – Short and spiky blond hair, and sharp blue eyes. Has distinct whisker marks on his cheeks, three on each.

Rank -Genin

Level – high A to Low S rank

Naruto's stats

Kenjustu- mid-kage level

Taijustu- elite-jonin level 

Weapons- elite-jonin level

Nin-justu- elite jonin level

Elemental manipulation- high –Kage

Seals – level 9/ 10

Medical ninjustu- Mid -Jonin level

Genjustu – Unknown but presumed to be small as he possess Massive Reserves.

Speed – elite - jonin level

Strength -low- kage level **powerful bodies, just look at Tsunade)**

Chakra level – Low- bjuu

Words of warning – Able to channel Element into sword for various effects. Immensely skilled in seals. Sensor type. Loves Shadow Clone Justu. Don't attempt to fight if below Kage level or in a large group of Elite Jonins.

Accomplishment

Defeated the High A-rank Zabuza Momoichi

Defeated Both of the High C-rank Demon Brothers

Slaughtered two-hundred thugs with only one attack. ( the two combined so it was only one.)

Was able to heal many of the Villagers of wave of various afflictions in a short time with the aid of Sakura Haruno.

Bounty –

Mist - 1,000,000 ryo

Cloud- 10,000,000 Ryo Dead or Alive

Earth - 150,000,000 Ryo Alive **Note * ( Wanted alive due to similarity in appearance to Minato Namikaze)**

It seemed like Naruto Was really destined for Greatness. Although this was really going to cause problems with the Council. This was another Headache the boy caused , ugh he was getting too old for this shit.


	11. On the Bridge

Let it be known that Sakura knows everything about Naruto's life including his parents and Kurama. She does not care and agrees with him on everything.

At the Bridge 

It had been exactly one week since the time of the Battle of the Bridge. In that week Naruto and Sakura had gained a lot of love and respect for their efforts in not only the liberation of wave but the reconstruction and healing of it. Both Naruto and Sakura Had constructed medical areas form which they healed and aided in the recovery of the various injuries sustained form the brutality of Gato's rule. Naruto, using his clones helped to reconstruct houses and buildings. He even helped the fishermen get their catches while they helped in the construction of the bridge, which Naruto also helped out with. In all the tow were given the love of the entire people. What really stuck with the Citizen was the fact that they wanted no pay form it only that they continued to stand up for themselves and that they truly take care of the various orphans left behind .

As they were leaving the Bridge team 7 heard " We shall call this bridge The Great Naruto Bridge and the Gate The Path Of Sakura, in honor of our two great heroes." This came from Tazuna's Booming voice. This of course made one Emo-Uchiha very upset. But no one cared about that.

Six hours later

Without a civilian to slow them down the team was able to go many times faster, especially since they could travel by trees. As they were crossing the gate Kakashi was told to take his team to the Hokage.

At the Hokage's Office

"It seems you enjoy causing mischief Naruto" the old Kage Said as he tossed the Bingo Book to Naruto. " Look at page 105 and 106 , that remind me I am very impressed with you young lady, you have improved greatly. " This made Sakura Preen as even though she had little respect for the Old Man as a leader, she knew he was an extremely powerful Shinobi.

" Wow, I think Naruto may be the youngest Low S Rank Shinobi in history, as well as the youngest shinobi in this book. ." Kakashi said in a near awed voice, he really did not know Naruto was this skilled.

" Actually, Sakura is also in hear as well as a high c- rank Kuniochi." Narutpo Said full of pride at his students advancements.

Of course this did not sit well with Sasuke who was literally steaming. This caused him to stomp out with a vicious scowl on his face.

Being dismissed by the old man Sakura and Naruto went to their training field while Kakahsi reported. After training for about ten minute they both stopped turned towards a tree and said together " You can come out Hinata" the first response was a loud chuckle followed by the once timid girl to saunter out smirking. She looked very different form before due to a meeting from about two weeks after Naruto began to train Sakura. She had on a dark blue colored top that tightly fit across her rather Large breasts, it however showed her firm, pale and tone belly. She was also wearing a matching skirt that went down to her mid-thigh. She like sakura was wearing black band on her wrist and a black choker. She had also grown her hair to her mid back. ( think like her Shippuden Hair) She was massively stronger and more confident,. Almost like Anko Mitarishi with a more Seductive and playful Nature. She had become Sakura' s Sister in all but blood.

Flash back

Hinata had been watching the two spar for about thirty minutes and she was shocked withier improvement. Distracted by her awe she never noticed that Naruto and Sakura were right behind her.

She squeaked after hearing " Hey Hinata"

"Sorry Naruto , I … I … " Trying to explain why she was there she began to tear up as Naruto Sensed her deep sadness and self-loathing and deep admiration for him. Looking at Sakura they both nodded and went over to the shy girl and embraced her.

" it's okay we are not mad , actually I have been wanting task if you want to train with us for now on. I think I have discovered why the Gentle fist is so hard for you to master and have found a way around it. What do you say. " this casued her to look up in both shock an deep happiness.

"You want me to train with you" She said in a rather quiet voice, and with Naruto's nod in confirmation They began to train.

Flashback end

After testing her fighting forms, chakra control and Element they devised a training method for her using the same seals that Sakura was using. She was able to use twelve clones at the beginning and divided them to do

2 to learn Serpent fist for it Flexibility and precision and two to practice mixing it with her Gentle fist.

Two to learn how to use lighting Chakra to mix in with her fighting style

Two to Learn some basic genjustu

Two to learn chakra scalples.

Two to learn medical ninjustu.

They were excited to see what she could do as they had not seen her since the day before they got the wave mission due to her being on a crank Mission herself.

After sparing for about one hour Naruto was able to evaluate their overall skills and asked them to create some clones. But befreo they did an Anbu enter the field.

" Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno you are to report to the Council immediately. " he Said then poofed away.

Knowing what this was about the to said their good byes to Hinata and then left in a swirl of water.

In the Council Room

Loud bickering could be heard in the council room as the Civilian part of the council was furious at the development of Naruto Uzumaki. That the Demon Child would dare to be stronger then The last Uchiha. Headed by Kagome Haruno ,a cruel pink haired bitch, they were responsible for several of the mobs that hurt Naruto as a child.

Seeing a swirl of Water indicating a Shushin , they watched as Naruto and Sakura Came from within.

To be continued…


	12. In the Council Room

Killing intent is increased by true raw Anger. Also Chakra feels different due to each person personality and body.

In the Council room

The room was quiet at the sight of the advanced Sushin. The Shinobi side ,consisting of the Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akamichi, Aburame, Sarutobi clans currently as Tsunade was not around and Naruto and Sasuke were unable to claim their seats yet., were quiet due to the sight of the supposed dead last Using a clearly advanced Shushin. This made them automatically reconsider any preconceived notions they had before of the boy as well as start to see his similarity to Minato Namikaze.

The Civilian Side was quiet at the sight of Sakura's clothes and her obvious closeness to the "Demon brat". Kagome was not at all pleased by this turn of events and , quite loudly, voiced her displeasure. " Sakura Haruno what are you wearing and why are so chummy with the Demo- "Crash" " she Started to screech in her superior tone before Sakura appeared before her, oozing Killing intent, her fist implanted next to Kagome's head. This made every blink, shinobi included at the girls incredible speed and her raw low kage level killing intent. Even Naruto was a little shocked at the girls incredible speed. Not too much as he fought her before, but still.

" First of all I would watch what you say you say _**Mother**_, you don't want to break the law …. Do you ?" Sakura spoke in a sickly sweet voice that made even Hiruzen gulp in absolute terror of her implied threat. " Second, I am wearing my clothes obviously, I look like a sexy bitch and I like it. I mean really when you look this good why not share the sight with the world. I am not ashamed of my body anymore and I am proud of the hard work that went into creating it. " she stated getting Absolute respect from Tsume Inuzuka, who was in total agreement with Sakura , and was generally glad to see a proud Kunoichi.

" well you look like a whore, not like the proper lady I raised." was her mother's timid response

" I'd Rather be a happy whore then a miserable Lady" Sakura's response got a lot of disgusted looks form the civilians and respect form the shinobi.

" Enough of this, the civilian council called us here for a reason I intend to find out and get to that." The Aged Kage spoke in a strong Commanding voice.

" Right we called you here so that we can get that Dem-" Sakura Growled here " I mean boy to give his secret training method to Lord Uchiha. He does not need it as much as the last Uchiha. We order it as the council. "This garnered a group of responses, the civilian council looked pleased with themselves. The Shinobi face-palmed at their audacity and raised their eyebrows at the thought of why they even wanted Naruto's Training method. Sarutobi sighed tiredly at another attempt to cause harm to Naruto. Naruto's and Sakura's response were the most interesting. They were shaking with their eyes shadowed by their hair. The Shinobi on edge thinking that they were going to lash out if their previous behavior was any indication. This Civilian council grinned at the thought of Naruto being unhappy. Their actuakl response shook everyone a bit. They laughed, hard.

So hard that they were shaking and holding each other up. This pissed off the council, why were they laughing at their order.

" Why the hell are you laughing brat we gave you an order" Kagome Screeched.

With considerable will power Naruto Managed to answer them " You … think you … have that kind of power over me, you weaklings. Yeah right what's next demanding that the Inuzuka teach Sasuke how to track so he can find his brother or that Hokage teach Sasuke his Clan Justu and how to use his family style of using a bo –staff. Please you have no power over me." This got everyone to think, would they try to do that. They did not like that thought. As they were thinking the previously mentioned Uchiha appeared from the corner.

" As much as they should submit to me, they are protected by clan laws. You are not however." Said the Douche-waffle with the duck ass haircut, who looked extremely pleased with himself. This cockiness spread to the Civilian council as they believed they trapped Naruto. The poor delusional fools.

" Then it is good I belong to three clans and do indeed fall under those laws. Besides I would have been protected by laws created by the second Hokage to keep non-clan shinobi safe form abuse. " Naruto said dashing all of their hopes and created a lard amount of yelling that he could not be part of a clan.

" Yeah Dobe what clans are you apart of" Sasuke said with a rather cruel sneer at the idea of Naruto Being in a clan.

" Uzumaki, Senju, and Namikaze of course. " this lead to absolute silence followed by screams of rage, disbelief and calls for execution.

"Shut the fuck up" this came from Suprisinly both Shibi Aburame and Hiashi Hyuuga, both flooding the room in massive level of Killing intent. Both had gained immense respect for Naruto as both of their children had mentioned Hinata's improvement by Naruto's hand. Hiashi had actually seen it as she had demolished Hanabi with little effort and he could say could nearly beat Neji. It had opened his eye's to the failure he had as a father.

"Is this True Lord Hokage" Shikaku Nara asked with a surprisingly firm voice.

" well I can verify the Uzumaki and Namikaze but ntothe Sneju, care to explain Naruto"

" Simple, I noticed a similarity between the Second Hokage and my Father in terms of both skill and appearance and deduced a relation between them, that and the fact that my Father had a rather large amount of Chakra for even a Shinobi and his body was able to use the Hirashin which would be almost impossible otherwise . So seeing as I work at the Hospital I did a blood test for all three of us and discovered that he is my father's grandfather. Meaning I am directly related to three of the four Hokages. " this lead to a silence of shock. Seeing some disbelief Naruto Pulled out a scroll and presented it to the council. It had the Seal of the Medic corp. Head on it showing it was indeed a valid and accurate test.

"Seeing that this meeting is over I will take my leave, oh and this stayts under wrap until the Chinin Exams and I will be living in my Clan House for now on." Grabbing Sakura by the waist he turned to leave before Kagome Screamed out.

" Stay away from that boy Sakura or suffer the consequences"

" Fuck off " Sakura Said in response as she cuddled up to Naruto in defiance"  
" Since you refuse to listen to reason you are now Banished form the Haruno clan and are no longer the clan heir" she said with a sick sneer believing that it would hurt her ex-daughter.

" Looks like I will be living with you Ruto" Sakura said grinning at the events.

" No problem sis, since you are no longer of that Clan you can be part of mine which I am combining and naming it Rikudo. Since that is all I will be off. Ja ne. and with that they disappeared ion a swirl of purple flames.

"Wow we royally fucked up. Karmas really a bitch, isn't she. " Tsume said with a hushed voice.

"Ya, we really screwed up" was the general consensus of the room with the exception of one Duck ass emo who's eyes were red, and filled with fury of being defeated , denied and unable to copy that advanced Shushin. Life was about to get interesting it seemed.


	13. Three Months Later

Naruto may be a baddass but he loves kids.

Three months later

It had been three months since the council room incident and in that time a lot had happened to both Naruto and Sakura. Hinata also had a lot happen to her. The two lived in the, what used to be, Uzumaki family house that Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki had been living in of quite some time before their deaths. It was a rather large house once owned by Mito Uzumaki as a home away from home for visiting Uzumaki's. It was actually a small district with several houses that could hold a six person family with the bigger main house that could hold fifteen people comfortable. It was colored in a light rustic brown. It had four floors including a basement which contained a large library that had many justu of all types. Mostly Sealing and Water/wind type ninjustu, most of which required a rather large amount of chakra. There was a large training field in the back with a decent sized lake and water fall. Lots of trees and open space. Even an herb garden. Naruto and Sakura lived in the main house with tow conjoined rooms that shared a bathroom. The best part of the place was the large fence around the compound that was covered in seals that prevented access to strangers, and prevented the crystal orb of the Hokage from peaking in.

In those three months Sakura chakra had massively increased in size. Now having the ability to use her seal to make 36 clones. That is twelve times bigger than it used to be. She had about mid jonin level chakra. Her outfiut was almost the same with the exception of increasing her top size as she now had mid C-cup size breasts. Her whole body was Toned and beautiful.

Currently she had clones Training in various fields, which she had increased after discovering she had lighting and earth chakra. After seeing Haku using Ice style she had tries to mix her elements and actual found she was able to use crystal style. By mixing her earth and lighting affinities she was able to create this. She was very proud of herself and told Naruto who also tried this.

6 practicing Dancing Serpent

4 practicing genjustu

4 practicing Kenjustu ( she uses to two mid-sized Katanas sealed on her wrists. Like the Omoi use in the Anime but less length )

3 channeling lighting chakra

3 channeling earth chakra

4 practicing various earth justu

4 practicing various lighting justu

4 practicing using crystal style.

2 learning seals

2 using Poisons type justus.

Overall she was a solid mid to high-join level Kuniochi

Taijustu- High-jonin level

Control – Tsunade level

Weapons- high-jonin level

Level 10 resistance seals **(like walking through mud going at 40 miles an hour)**

Medical ninjustu- Mastery ( Not quite as good as Kabuto)

Ninjustu – low-mid Jonin

Kenjustu – low-mid jonin

Genjustu – high-Jonin level

Speed – elite Jonin level

Strength – mid-jonin level

Chakra level – mid-jonin level

Stamina – mid-jonin level

Naruto had also made leaps and bounds at the moment his stats were AMAZING and Itachi would have trouble against him. He would lose against Jaryia however but he would put up one hell of a fight.

Naruto's stats

Kenjustu- TOTAL MASTERY LEVEL ( COULD BEAT ALL OF THE SEVEN SWORDS MEN OF THE MIST)

Taijustu- mid-kage level 

Control – Tsunade level

Weapons- mid-kage level

Nin-justu- mid-kage level

Elemental manipulation- TOTAL mastery

Seals – level 10/ 10 ( Far better than Jarayia and Minato)

Level 10 resistance seals

Medical ninjustu- Mastery ( better the Kabuto but not as good as Tsunade and only beating Sakura due to the Vitality in Uzumaki Chakra)

Genjustu – low-kage level

Speed – mid-kage level

Strength –high - kage level

Chakra level – three-tails

Both Naruto and Sakura had received their Medic Mastery license and were well respected and almost revered figures in the medical community of the village. They were considered leaders among them and were obeyed without questions to most in the medic corps. They were well loved by most of the active shinobi of the villages due to how effective they were as well as their incredible performance and downright loved by Yugao Uzuki and her lover Hayate for curing his ailment. This also garnered a lot of respect from the rest of the local shinobi as Hayate was well liked. They had gained a reputation as the new Tsunades. Which was all the more accurate as both had master her style of Chakra enhanced strength.

They were both excited for the chunin exams that were starting the next day. They had run into a few sand shinobi that were harassing Konahomoru earlier and it had only increased their excitement as they got to see there was a jinchuuriki.

_Flashback _

Naruto and Sakura were walking back form the village after receiving their permission slips to participate in the Chunin exams. They soon heard a yelp of pain followed by the sound of Konohamaru Sarutobi apologizing, his voice full of fear. This caused them to rush to the scene as both were fond of the little brat who they trained with his little friends every weekend. They came to the site of a cat-suit wearing puppeteer with make-up holding up the little boy by his shirt and a blond haired girl with four pig tails and a huge ass fan next to him looking irritated and bored. There also was a boy hiding in the tree next to them but everyone else was unaware except for our two heroes as both were massively powerful sensors.

This pissed off both of them as they hated bullies, especially when small children were involved. The Next thing everyone knew there was an ungodly amount of killer intent coming from the two this brought everyone to a pause. It brought great shock to Teamri and Kankuro as well as to the hidden Gaara that someone Gaara's age could produce more killer intent then Shukaku or Gaara's as he was its Jinchuuriki. It should them their brutal and terrifying deaths. Even Shukaku was stunned as he was seeing his death as well. Naruto and Sakura Disappeared with Temari's throat in Sakura's hand and Kankuro's in Naruto's. Everyone was shocked at their raw speed and skill. The two sand ninja were turning purple at the force on their throats.

" Touch them again and we will end you, are we clear." They both growled out at their captives. Everyone nodded, even Shukaku and Gaara nodded in fear at what would happen. This made one thing abundantly clear, stay away from them in the exams and never bully around them, ever.

Dropping their captives they grabbed the kids and Shushined off before checking out the kids for injuries and asking what happened.

Flashback end.

They were on their way to the Academy to enter the first exam. Meeting up with Sasuke, who glared at them, they made their up to the third floor. There was a weak genjustu that Sasuke decide to blurt out insulting everyone and generally being a Douche-waffle. Ignoring and dragging their teammate they mad it just before the doors they need to go to before they were interrupted.

"Stop there, are you Sasuke Uchiha" screamed a strange boy in a set of skin tight green spandex and had huge eyebrows and a bowl cut. He had an aura that set Naruto and Sakura on edge as they had learned to read chakra for all sorts of things and could tell the raw power this boy contained and would later achieve.

" Yes , who wants to know" He replied in his usual arrogant way.

"I want to fight the strongest members of your team as I am the strongest Genin there is." Naruto and Sakura raised their eyebrows as they realized he was baiting the Duck-ass.

And so the battle was joined , well slaughter anyway. They watched as the idiot Uchiha was pummeled around and found peace in suffering.

After about five minutes of the beating Lee was about to the Frontal Lotus that both knew, they realized they need to intervene or they might need a new teammate. And so they launched themselves and separated the two with a simple flick of their wrists. About he same time as a pin wheel flew at them pinning one of Lee's Bandages. Seeing this made our Heroes go on edge as they sensed the large amount of powerful chakra coming ever closer.

With a puff of smoke there was a man that looked like an older Lee. He was on a large a talking Tortoise. He then proceeded to both punch and berate Lee which lead to the most disturbing scene Team 7 had ever seen. A sudden backdrop of a Sunset on a wave crashed beach. Completed by the two clones embracing with tears dripping in anime style.

Teams seven left as fast as they could , they received a rather uninspiring speech followed by him leaving wondering why the Uchiha was bruised.


	14. In the First Exam Room

In the First exam Room

The moment they entered the room three things happened, first they were bombarded by weak killer intent that made the Uchiha sweat, second the blonde Banshee threw herself at said Uchiha, and third every one of the older and experienced ninja form the village looked at Naruto and Sakura with what looked to be awe, respect and a little fear.

In response to the Pathetic wave of Killing intent Naruto and Sakura let out just a sliver of their own. This forced everyone in the room on their knees, visions of death and decay flashing before their eyes. This sent a clear message to everyone, even Orochimaru; don't even think of pissing the two off.

Of course Ino was oblivious to this as she was parasitically attached to the Uchiha. Babbling on about how she missed the boy, she realized that there was no Sakura ion the other side to compete with her. Looking for the pink haired girl she was shocked to see that Sakura was willingly standing near Naruto, and her new outfit and overall appearance.

So she asked "What the Hell is going on Forehead"

The response she got was "I am over that Douche-Waffle, you should to Ino and Naruto is the one that helped me." She really wanted to help her old friend if at all possible.

What happened in response shook everyone who knew the girl to the core, even Naruto was stunned.

"Finally, now I don't have to act like a total moron, I was only doing that to help you like I always have Sakura." Putting her hands in a sign she said "release "and the Girl was enveloped in smoke. She looked quite different. First she was far better looking, no longer appearing under fed. She was wearing the same thing except the Bandages were gone showing her arms and stomach, her clothes were also a lot tighter. She had nettings on her knees and elbows and her outfit went up to her neck. She looked far more defined even a bit older. Her breasts were a bit bigger and firmer. She looked like a real Kunoichi, not the underfed fan girl she was before. (Picture her Shippunden clothing). Naruto and Sakura could sense at least high chunin level Chakra coming from her.

Seeing everyone's shock Ino explained "You needed someone Sakura to compete with and surpass that is what I became. Though from what I can tell you are at least a solid Jonin and thus have surpassed me. At least for now that is." She finished with a cocky grin.

"Well you are more than welcome to train with me a Ruto at our clan house that is if you can handle it." Sakura said with a large slightly sadistic grin, she finally had her old friend back. The one her mother said to break up with. She was so happy.

"You really should try to not gather so much attention" this came from a boy in the crowd. Naruto and Sakura recognized him a Kabuto; he worked in the hospital with them from time to time.

"Well rookies I can give you some information seeing as this is not my first time here" he then began to explain about how his cards worked and asked any for people they wanted dirt on.

"Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara and Rock Lee" the Duck-ass Uchiha said, getting raised eyebrows form people wanting to know why he needed info on his own teammates.

After giving the info on Gaara such as he has never been injured and has participated on a b-rank and on Lee's amazing Taijustu and lack in other areas he began on the other two.

Sakura Rikudo , formerly Haruno, is known as the Leafs Shadow Princess. She is in the Bingo book as a solid high –c- rank ninja. She has extreme talent in taijustu, so much so that they warn to avoid any and all contact in battle. She also is known to use poisons. She also has recently received her mastery as a Medic. She has bounty of 150,000 ryo in mist for the defeat of Zabuza Momichi's apprentice and aid in killing the Demoing Brothers." This left everyone in a bit of shock at someone so young having such a large bounty on her head. "It says here that she has shown no talent in any other field however."

"Naruto Rikudo, formerly Uzumaki is known as the leaf's Shadow –Dragon. He is in the Bingo book as a High A to Low S rank Shinobi. This is for his single handed defeat of the High A-rank Zabuza Momoichi and Both of the High C-rank Demon Brothers; he slaughtered two-hundred thugs with only one attack and was able to heal many of the Villagers of wave of various afflictions in a short time with the aid of Sakura Haruno. He has shown massive skill in all fields except Genjustu and had Shown Terrifying skills in Kenjustu and Elemental Manipulation. He is known to have as much chakra as some lower level Tailed beast and incredible control of it. He also has received his Medical Mastery License. He has three bounties on his head Mist - 1,000,000 ryo Cloud- 10,000,000 Ryo Dead or Alive, Earth - 150,000,000 Ryo Alive. The last two for his incredible similarity to Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage. There is a warning to not face him is not at least having overwhelming numbers and or a Kage level Shinobi. All of this is even more impressive as he graduated just five months ago as the Dead last."

This left everyone speechless of Naruto's incredible skills. This however made Sasuke Seethe in rage at the idea of those two, Commoners, being far more powerful than him. His brooding was interrupted by a large puff of smoke in the front of the classroom. It was Ibiki who ordered everyone to their seats and passed out the test, which he explained that they would lose two pints every time they cheat and they began.

Naruto and Sakura knowing the answers merely filled them in and waited. To shake up the competition they began to subtly release some killer intent around the room. After 50 minutes Ibiki began to harass the classroom and after many people left he congratulated the remaining for passing. What he did not know however was that Sakura and Naruto wanted more people to fight and so they along with Hinata released a paralyzing amount of killer intent stop others from backing out.

After a moment of silence the windows crashed open reveling a women with interesting clothing, consisting of a short skirt and top that barely hid her nipples and a trench coat over top. She was in front of a banner calling her the Sexy and single proctor of the Second exam Anko Mistarashi.

So after embarrassing herself a bit she hooped out the window with instructions to meet her at training ground 44 tomorrow at 8:00.


	15. At the Forest of Death

At the Forest of Death

They were all at the Forest of Death, ready and prepared for the challenges ahead. A sadistic Smirk on Naruto, Sakura, Ino,Hinata and Anko's faces. Anko Gave them A quick explanation of what resided in the forest and had them sign Waivers signing of responsibility if death happens to any of the participants.

After getting their scroll hiding it on a seal on Naruto's body and giving Sasuke a fake scroll they went off. After about ten minutes in the forest Naruto and Sakura began to sense that they were being followed. They pretended to not know of the coming ambush until All of a Sudden they both disappeared. They both Appeared behind a Rain Genin and captured all of them. Nthey then began to interrogate them.

" Who has the Scroll." Naruto Asked the bound Genin. Flaring a little killing intent to shake up their victim. Who then caved and began to tell them everything from where their scroll id to the color of their underwear. After taking the scroll Naruto beheaded the tow and the team went off with the Uchiha seething once again at the fact that Naruto and Sakura had upstaged him.

After about ten minutes Naruto and Sakura Froze, they felt a massive amount of Chakra heading their way, wind chakra to be precise. So they sent chakra to their feet and held on as they were bombarded with the intense winds. Sasuke was blown away.

And so a strange artificial looking women appeared in front of them. A large purple tongue coming out of her mouth to lick her lips. She then let out a massive level of killing intent she hoped would paralyze them. What she did not expect was for them to counter her killing intent and release more than thirty times more then she could manage.

" What interesting prey you are. So your killing intent is high , what about your other skills." With that she leaped at Naruto with what should have been blinding speed. She did not expect that he would simply dodge to the side and swing his fist at the " girl". Raising her fist to stop him assuming it would be easy she was launched hundreds of yards away, smoke rising from her body and her false face coming off.

"What did you just do to me" the strange creature said shakily trying to stand with blood coming out from its lips and smoke from her body. She see also just lost a lot of Chakra form attempting to deal with the blow. He hit him pretty hard it would seem.

" I merely hit you with Tsunade's super strength that I infused with fire chakra. In short it is burning your body from the inside out. Painful, right." Naruto Said this with a smirk on his face. Fully enjoying the pained and angry look on Orchimaru's face. However he also noticed a small portion of respect coming from the Sanin as he was impressed by the boys abilities.

Hearing a scream from behind Naruto Saw Sasuke being bit form a clone of Orochimaru , whom the real one grinned at before disappearing to heal his injuries.

Gathering their irritating comrade, Naruto and Sakura Disappeared in a flash of pure speed.

At the Tower

Dropping Sasuke on the ground they open their scrolls which they threw on the ground. Iruka popped out, but before he began his speech Naruto interrupted him.

" Sorry Iruka but we really need to seal of this Curse Mark as soon as possible , I have made a deal that will completely seal it of after hearing about Anko's . so if you could prepare a room that would be great. " And so with great reluctance and surprise Iruka Took Naruto to a Room for sealing and gave him the supplies needed with a request that he wait for the Hokage and Kakashi.

After about ten minutes the Hokage came in and began to ask what happened.

" Simple Orochimaru Blasted us with a large wind Justu that separated us from Sasuke. We had a very short battle that included me hitting with a fire enhance Tsunade punch, casuing him great harm. It turns out that he had sent a clone to give Sasuke the Cursed Seal. I am going to seal it with a seal that harnesses the chakra that made up my mother's Chakra Chains.."

His explanation left the whole room stunned as he began to seal of the curse mark. This seal worked by infusing the ink with the chakra that was used in the chakra Chain wielded by Naruto's mother Kushina that was passed on to him as well. It was capable of restraining the nine-tails , a petty seal like this was easily restrained. And so he finished the seal. It looked that a circle made of Kanji the had four sets of crisscrossing chains. What most did not know was that naruto added a tracking seal and a death switch for leverage.

As he finished the Uchiha was taken to the infirmary to check his condition. Sakura and Naruto went to their rooms to discuss strategy and the like.


	16. In the Tower -Part One

To make my exams work , Kabuto has not forfeited. Also the fights that are cannon will be cannon the ones that are not will be explained. Oh and Ino is very fast. And is a Poison user and self taught.

In the Tower part one

All of the remaining contestants were on the floor listening to the Hokage and a Healthy looking Hayate explaining the purpose of the chunin exams and that would have a preliminary. And so after they finished the names , Yoroi Akadō and Sasuke Uchiha, popped up on the screen as the other members of the exams went to the observation floors.

Yoroi Akadō and Sasuke Uchiha - Cannon ( Except that it was Naruto seals that prevented the curse make form reacting not Sasuke's will.)

Shino-VS- Zaku- Cannon

Kin- Shikamaru- Cannon

Temari – Ten-Ten – Cannon

Sakura Vs. Kankuro

Both Contestants went to the floor. Kankuro'd face covered in fear induced fear. He knew this girl had no qualms with killing him. Hell she would probably enjoy it. It did not help that she had an expression that was terrifying even to Orochimaru.

Once given the go Kankuro Leaped at Sakura only to faze through her as she burst into Pink Sakura petals that began to circle around his bound puppet. This surprised everyone as they had not realized that they were in a Genjustu. Or so they thought. The petals began to spiral faster and faster around the "puppet" tearing into it causing it to scream and unwrap reveling a cut up Kankuro, eyes widened in fear. The next thing everyone saw was the first kankuro explode into shards of crystal and Sakura appear behind the real Kankuro with a poison covered Kunai. An evil grin on her face she said " please don't forfeit I want to play with you for a bit" this made almost everyone shiver in fear. So he wisely quit and walked up to his team pale as possible. Sakura went up to her side pouting that her fun was cut short.

Up on the balcony

" When did you teach her such advanced Genjustu" Kurenai asked Kakashi as even she was not aware that she was under an illusion.

" Kakashi teach, that would require effort on his part which is bordering on a sin in his perverted mind. No, I taught Sakura everything she now knows. " Naruto Said with a snort.

" this made everyone look at Naruto in question, seeing this he explained his statement" Kakashi has attempted to teach us nothing other than tree climbing which I had already taught Sakura and has been teaching the Uchiha ever since he obtained the Sharringan. He has left the rest of us high and dry. Although I am already massively stronger than him and Sakura could beat him if he did not use the Sharringan and even then it would be a close fight." This created a wave of shock and disappointment. Disappointment ant Kakashi's failure and Shock at the student growth with almost no aid.

Ino Versus Kiba

Ino merely disappeared in a burst of sped and stabbed her opponent in the arm with a poison senbon. She then kicked Akamaru into the wall. She watched as Kiba swelled purple and fainted before administering the antidote. Everyone was shocked at her speed and skill.

" Ino who Taught you that" Kurenai asked

" Like Sakura my Sensei is a lazy douche so I taught myself" this left everyone stunned at her commit. " though I can't imagine that you are any better if Kiba was that easy to beat , I mean Hinata's development was all Naruto and Sakura's Doing not yours, so it seems that only Gai is worthy of the title Sensei. " this left the teachers irritated at her jab except for Gai who actually was in agreement with her at the poor performances he saw. He may be a goof but he was deadly serious as a teacher and was seriously about to beat the other into a fine pulp and had the skills to do it, the truth was he was actually a kage level shinobi and only a handful knew it. He hated laziness and actually admired Naruto for his teaching ability.

"Come on Ino we are not that bad" Asuma said in an attempt to hold his wounded pride.

" No you are worse, you have done nothing to improve your students , you three are very incompetent and should be ashamed of yourself." This was surprisingly Gai. If he insulted someone then it was probably true.

Lee VS. Gaara – Cannon until after he crushed his arm and leg.

Gaara was about to kill Lee, but before the sand made it to Lee it was all of a sudden turned into a prueple crystal that spread to his body and restricted his movement. Naruto and Sakura were in front of Lee , leaving everyone in awe at their incredible speed. They saw that the crystal had come from Sakura's hand. They both turned and went over to Lee and the medics were coming out to check his condition. They actually bowed to Naruto and Sakura Leaving Everyone stunned at the level of respect they both had garnered. Both were scanning lee with a medic justu and began to explain their finds to the other.

" He has multiple fracture on his legs, some is trying to splinter and that would cause massive damage to his body. Several muscle tears and strains as well as chakra exhaustion." Sakura explained as she began to heal the worst of the damage.

" Both arms have massive muscle tears and one has splintering that I am healing , there is some remnant chakra poisoning from opening the gates. I will have a clone pump some healing charka in his Chakra core that should cure it." Naruto explained before acting upon his decision. This last act however had certain repercussions.

" Incredible Ruto, his chakra network is growing and untangling . He should be able to wield his chakra now. It must be the Vitality in your chakra. Congrats Gai you can pass on the tortoise contract now. Once he is out of the hospital train on his chakra and control and he should be able to get mid- chunin level reserves at most but it is enough for a summon of the tortoises. " Sakura explained .

This left the medics and Gai's team in awe. Two kids just cured someone that baffled all other medics even Tsundae as she had seen cases of this before and was unable to do shit about it before. Gai began to cry as his student was able to get his contract, one he swore would only go his children , which is what he considered Lee.

The medic took Lee and left as the Chunin exams had to continue.


	17. In the Tower -Part Two

In the Tower -Part Two

Hinata vs. Dosu

Both contestants were on the floor, Dosu shivering at the killing intent the girl was releasing. Hell most people were shivering at the killing intent. As soon as they were given the start Dosu swung his melody arm at the girl in hopes of ending it quickly. He was shocked at seeing the girl shimmer and burst into an incredible blast of water that filled the entire floor. The next thing he saw was the girl on the Statue of two hands in a hand sign throwing senbon at him. He dodged for a bit before he suddenly felt a shock run through his body. Then he and every one of the genin finally saw it. Wires connected to the needles and traveling in the wire, Lighting chakra only small amounts but enough to hurt and stun him.

" Give up or I send a massive amount through, that would do more than shock you I think.' All the while an evil fear inducing smirk is on her face.

Deciding to charge at her in hopes of not disappointing Orochimaru, Dosu raised his arms to use the strongest attack he knew before she got the opportunity to go through with her " bluff" as he believed it was.

" Oh well I warned him" Hinata said before senid a full scale lighting chkara blast at the Saond genin. Everyone heard him scream in agony before falling to the water not moving, smoke coming of form his body. He was dead. Before Hayate could end the match Hinata flung a lighting filled senbon at Dosu temple and it went through completely , ending all chances of saving the young genin.

This left everyone in shock.

In the balcony

With the exception of Gai, Naruto , Sakura Shino, and Ino everyone was completely shocked at the once innocent girls actions.

Kiba and Kurenai were furios at Naruto for " corrupting " the girl and decided to express that.

Kurenai grabbed Naruto's shoulder and slammed him into the wall, or atleat tried to as when she tried he grabbed her wrist, twisted it to the breaking point and slammed her face first into the wall.

" What are you trying Kurenai." Naruto said in a cold yet curios voice . Kiba trying to protect her was slammed onto the floor with Sakura's foot on his head applying painful pressure.

" what did you do to her , she used to be such a kind girl, she began to hang out with you and she became a …a…a….a"

"A Ninja, she grew up and got over her lack of self -confidence. We kill and innocence has no place in our world." Naruto Replied with a cold voice that made even the Battle hardened Hiruzen shiver. Anko nodded at this as she was in total agreement, as was the disguise Orochimaru. That was one lesson they both could agree on.

Kurenai however was not so complient, she began to struggle as Naruto began to dress her down " You were and are incapable of helping her , she was almost a lost cause before we helped her and honestly she need help long before we go to her. She has progressed more under my and Sakura's aid then anyone else's. The girl is stronger than Asuma and your useless self. So get over it." With that Naruto tossed her to the side and began to watch the next match as if nothing had happened at all.

Everyone was weary of the boy now.

Neji vs. Choji

This battle was over very quickly as the Fat boy charged the Hyuga who dodged to the side and swiftly jabbed the boy in a few good spots that left him unconscious.

Naruto Vs. Kabuto

This was the last fight, the one most was looking forward to as they wanted to see the Naruto's abilities. As they stood there only Naruto and Sakura could see the slight fear Kabuto had hidden. Even then it was only because they both managed to be able to sense emotions. No small feat.

As they were given the go , Kabuto created his Chakra Scalples and lauched himself at Naruto with Jonin level speeds. Kurenai watched on grinning at the thought of Naruto's Defeat. However this was not to come as he mearly began to dodge the swipes with no effort until he got bored and grabbed Kabuto's wrist. Which he twisted and Gave the boy a swift kick to his chest sending him into the opposite wall, creating a crater. This left everyone in shock at the fact that he was dominating the fight with little effort.

" C'mon Kabuto put some effort into this , I am bored. If you don't I may have to kill you, are we clear, also if you quit before I have some fun I will kill you. I will be able to sense your desire to quit before you quit" this put everyone on edge , even Sakura as she knew a bored Naruto was a Dangerous one.

Kabuto Got out of the Crater and sighed, he had to fight or he would die, that much he knew. And so he went at full speed with his chakra scalpels. This irritated Naruto who out of Boredom Grabbed one of the Guy's arms and with no effort snapped it in half before charging his hand with lightning chakra and impaling Kabuto. This shocked everyone at his vicious. Naruto then threw the defeated Shinobi into the statues which collapsed on Kabuto . Naruto then began to walk away.

Sensing an attack form behind Naruto merely teipped his head to the side grabbed the Kabuto that flung itself at him and slammed the guy into the ground with a lound crack. Creating a large crater in the ground. Pointing a fire chakra filled kunai at Kabuto he told him to quit and that is Exactly what Kabuto did.

As that was the last person to go Everyone was handed a number before being told to train for the finals

Hinata VS. Neji

Sakura VS Sasuke

Ino VS Shino

Naruto Vs Gaara

Temari vs Shikamaru

With that everyone left to go start their training.


	18. Near the Hot Springs- The Month Break

Rikudo Means Six Paths

Oh and you don't need a Bloodline to have the sub elements, except for Wood and blaze release. All others do not need one. The bloodline simply gives you a predisposition to those elements.

Naruto's Sword looks like So'unga form Inuyasha

Near the Hot springs

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were walking pass the hot springs on their way to the Rikudo clan house, on their way they heard a distinctive manly giggle. All three knowing of whom it was looked and saw a white haired man looking in a peep hole. Clearly he was being a pervert, not that any of them minded, they were ninja so it was a rather moot point to them. They would probably not live passed twenty five anyway so they really could not afford to be prudish. However none of them liked the old man that they identified as Jiraiya the Toad Senin, aka Naruto's Godfather. As he abandoned Naruto none of them had any love for the old man. That meant they would not pass up an opportunity to cause him some misery. So Naruto dropped his seals, mustered up his chakra, and in a burst of speed flew to his godfather and placed four seals on his body.

The first paralyzed the old man, the second sealed the guy's chakra and the third magnified his pain tenfold. The last was one of Naruto's more favorite creations. It used the sealed chakra to heal the injuries so that Jiraiya could be beaten constantly always heal from it make the beating last a lot longer. He then turned the now paralyzed man to face him, and said

"Hello Godfather it seems you are peaking, something most women don't approve of, Just like I don't approve of people abandoning family. So I think I will give you to them as punishment, but first some of my own. "And with that Naruto punched the now terrified old man in the stomach with Tsunade level force, and kneed his groin with the same amount of force, added to the pain seal the main nearly passed out but the healing seal prevented that. Naruto then had Sakura throw the man over the side and explain what Jiraiya was doing and told them about the healing seal, and the now furious women went to town on the poor self-proclaimed super-pervert. With the blood curdling screams of Jiraiya echoing in the back round the group went to the Clan House.

At the Rikudo Clan House

As they were at the gate they all sensed the Chakra of One Anko Mitarashi. So they merely turned and disappeared and were suddenly behind her.

"What do you want Anko" they all sadi at the same time with a surprisingly large amount of respect and warmth. They liked her attitude and she had protected Naruto from the shadows when he was a small child.

"Well I heard what you did to Orochimaru and actually was able to beat him up pretty badly due to it. Then I saw what you did to the idiot Jiraiya, added to your group's improvement in such a short time, I was wondering if you could help me. As no one would train me after Orochimaru abandoned me and the village. I am actually as strong as Kakashi right now. But most of it is my own work. "She said with some slight fear; die to being afraid of rejection. She had nothing to fear as she saw them all grin widely and they grabbed her and shushin in a large blast of water into the compound.

Three days later

It had been three days since Anko had joined them in training and she loved it. She was being challenged and pushed to her limits. She joined them every day from noon to nine at night. She was improving in every field, learning some genjustu and mastering her elements which were Fire and Earth and was learning to merge them to get Lava release. She was actually terrifyingly skilled in it. She was also learning how to use Tsundae's strength. Naruto had removed her curse mark as she was much stronger willed then the Uchiha so it had no spiritual grip on her at all. This helped her chakra control massively and her body was far stronger with the seal gone as it was like a poison causing decay, which Naruto and Sakura developed a method to overcome. She would be easily as strong as any Kage by the end of the month.

Sakura and Hinata were also training hard, but secretly form the other as to make it a surprise. Hinata had also gotten her medical mastery in the last three days.

Naruto on the other hand was forging, forging a sword that would be unparalleled in its powers. He was using some pieces form Zabuza's sword, as it could fix itself using the iron form the enemy's blood. He was altering that property for a very special purpose. The sword was finished on the third day. It was amazing and a silverfish gray. It had the ability to absorb the blood of enemies and convert special abilities in the blood and chakra to abilities for the sword. For example when he put some of Haku's blood he had previously collected the sword gained the ability to freeze anything and launch a barge of ice at his enemies. Its name was Ketsueki fōji or Blood Forge as it used blood to forge its powers. A slim long sword that was a silver-greyish material and a black hilt, it had a round part on the bottom that was white , but would glow blood red as it was forging a new ability. It could only be touched by Naruto and those who were his allies. He had found that by channeling it with chakra he could harness various affects. This was due to the fact that he had merged the Curse mark from Anko's body into it. This gave it the ability to mutate powers as the Curse mark alters the person that wielded it. Some of the effects that came from this for example was a wave of purple energy that was highly toxic.

Three weeks later

Naruto was called to the Hokage's office after about three weeks. He saw His Godfather their eyes full of pain and determination. The Hokage just looked tired and slightly amused.

Naruto asked "What do you want Sarutobi, I was busy training with my new sword when I received your summons." He really was irritated by being near his least favorite people. His attitude startled Jiraiya whom went to reprimand Naruto.

"Naruto he is your Kage , he deserves some respect." The Old sage said in a Holier-then-thou voice.

"As I feel he is an incompetent tool with no back bone, I am giving him the appropriate amount of respect." This mad Sarutobi nearly cry and Jariyia gap at the blatent insult at his teacher.

"He is almost as bad as you who willingly abandoned me so you could peep on women and write your shitty books. My useless father would be ashamed of you, well probably not as he was a naïve fool." This made Jariyia supremely angry and confused. That Naruto new of his father and insulted him so much.

"Watch your mouth brat, Minato was an amazing man and shinobi and was a great father" before he could go any further the room was filled with the most insane amount of killing intent that anyone of them had ever felt. They saw visions of their death and of the entire village burning to the ground. Needlessly to say they were terrified, As well as floored at Naruto's response.

"He was a great Shinobi and Kage, but a piss poor father. He chose this shithole of a village with my life. He naively believed that this village was not a living hell to those who were different. He chose to sacrifice me, and appoint and piece of shit like you as my godfather, and told the village about my being the vessel, so he was a shitty parent form where I am sitting. You will not say otherwise or I will end you, I do have the capability to do so, just ask Orochimaru. You are not better as you willingly abandoned me for this weak monkey to watch as I was beaten, neglect and overall abused. You knew what I would be treated like as all other vessels are. If I was not absolutely positive that I would be pursued I would have left from the time I was able to. I still would take great pleasure in watching this shithole burn to the ground. See ya morons later. " An with that Naruto Disappeared form the room in a large gust of wind that knocked both into a wall , not to be seen till the chunin exams restarted.

The two remaining were shocked at the absolute hate Nartuo had for the village and its people. As well as for his father. This troubled them as they were still in denial of the fact of Naruto's life. It was really pathetic.


	19. The Last Exam- part one

In the Chunin exams third part you need to show off and be flashy for the audience.

BigA1994 Deserves credit for the Entrance of Naruto and Anko.

Naruto has kept Uzumaki as a middle name.

I have decided to keep the matches as I originally wrote them for the impact they have on each of the contestants.

The levels they will talk about are

Beginner, Amateur, Expert, Master.

In the Stadium

Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara and Temari were all in a line waiting for the start of the exams. Just as they were about to be introduced a gust of pink crystal filled wind picked up, followed by an intricate and rather beautiful purple steam, next was a large blast of whitish lighting that curved into many intricate shapes, last was a large blast of purple and blue fire that had an intense vibe to it. From these elements burst forth Sakura Rikudo, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga . The last revealed a large banner that said " the Number One Dashing and Badass Ninja and Top Sexy Bitch Interrogator, Naruto Rikudo and Anko Mitarashi" . This lead to a silent Stadium as everyone was shocked by the entrances, and confused why no one was in front of the banner. This was answered when a silver and purple flash appeared in front of the banner revealing Naruto Rikudo and Anko Mitarashi.

Jiraiya and Sarutobi eyes nearly bulged out of their head as they recognized the Flying thunder god Technique. How the hell did the two learn that justu. This thought was shared by the older Shinobi of the village. They then had a collective " oh shit " moment as they realized that Naruto looked exactly like the Fourth Hokage. They were so fucked. As if sensing this train of thought Naruto Grinned evilly at the crowd.

Hayate shaking his head at the theatrics that Anko no doubt had a part in, decided to introduce the participants

" Here today we have a special group of Contestants. We Have Gaara of the Desert, Temari Sabaku , and Kankuro Sabaku the three children of the Fourth Kazekage. Shino Aburame, heir to the Aburame Clan, Shikamaru Nara , heir to the Nara clan. The heir to the Hyuuga clan Hinata Hyuuga, and Hyuuga branch member, Neji Hyuuga. The Leafs Shadow Princess and member of the Rikudo Clan, Sakura Rikudo. And last but not least the son of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, our fourth Hokage and Red Death, Grandson of our Second Hokage, Tobimara Senju and Clan Head and creator of the Rikudo clan. The leaf's Shadow-Dragon, Naruto Uzumaki Rikudo . " this left the entire stadium shocked into silence. This was followed by murmurs of fear, sadness, and anger. Mostly anger at their disbelief. The demon child could not be the Son of their most treasured hero. This lead to Anko and Sakura releasing massive amounts of Killing intent with a look that said," just test me."

And with that all of the contestants left except Neji and Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata VS. Neji

The two cousins stood in front of each other one with eyes filled of contempt the other of annoyance of the others " fate fucks me without lube" Look at life. As soon as they were given the signal to go, Neji started to give his whole fate speech.

" you are a failure Hinata fate declares that…. Oof!" Neji said as he was suddenly slugged in the stomach my his younger cousin.

" sorry but I had a slight allergic reaction to stupidity. Symptoms include sarcasm, eye rolling and sudden random amounts of violence to the source of Stupidity in the area. " Hinata said with a rather board face. Most people were shocked at her personality change and some giggled at her response. Mostly Hiashi was trying to stifle a unmanly giggle. This Made Neji Scowl.

He got up and charged to his cousin who did something unexpected. She began to … Dance of all things. Dance around him poking his body in a seemingly random places. After a bit of humiliating him she decided to end it quickly. She blurred out of sight, only to reaper in front of Neji with her knee buried in his groin. The sent him rocketing away in agony. Everyone in the audience shivered and shared one thought, " Don't piss of this girl."

Hinata appeared infront of Neji lifted him up eith one hand and said " that was for the beating you gave Hinabi in training last week and if you don't grow the fuck up I will personally rip the stick form your ass and beat you with it , are we clear cousin. "

Getting a weak and terrified yes she threw him to the side as she was proclaimed the winner.

In the audience

"The girl defiantly deserves her promotion, maybe even jonin as she created a style that perfectly overcame that boys. And his movements were flawless. " the judges agreed on that.

Hiashi who heard this was filled with pride at his daughter and went to go fix the mistakes he made with his nephew.

In the Kage's Booth

"I believe the girl deserves a promotion as she masterly avoided contact and used a fighting style outside of her families that would have placed her in danger. She instead used a style to overcome his. She should be promoted. " This came from the KazeKage.

" I agree, give her a few more years and she could take on us even. She was truly amazing. That style she created is very dangerous and perfect for her body. Though I have heard she is actually a master at her originally style her family made. Making that all the more impressive. " the aged Hokage said.

Ino VS Shino

Ino and Shino were next on the field. They stood face to face with little emotion on their face except the raw killing intent coming from Ino. She then grinned as she was given the signal to go. She all of a sudden appeared charging at Shino who burst into his bugs. They started to feed from Ino who then Burst into a large plume of steam. What startled the audience and even shook up Shino was that his bugs began to meet and disintegrate into nothingness.

" Amazing isn't it, it is called **Boil Release: Skilled Mist Clones Technique** based off the technique used by the Terumi clan called **Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique, ** only in clone form. It melts things due to the varying PH Levels that can be adjusted by the now if you breathe it in you are fucked. Naruto helped me over the break to merge my water and fire chakras to produce this. He can do it to actually. Do you like it? " this came from Ino who was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

This shook up everyone as someone was able to use a bloodline ability without a bloodline. They also were a bit afraid of the girl as she was rather deadly.

" how about this, I won't use that again so you can showcase your skills as well. You have the needed skills to be a chunin and as a comrade I would like you to get what you deserve. " this gather a lot of respect form the shinobi at her consideration for her comrade. The two began to have a taijustu battle that Ino was clearly dominating. That is not to say Shino was not skilled , as he was actually very skilled, she was just better . Then she noticed that she had bugs on her body. The girl smirked and exploded into a plume of light purple smoke that as it dissipated, showed Shino unconscious.

Ino was declared the winner , taking Shino's body up to Naruto to heal.

With the Judges

" the girl was incredible, she had great skill in taijustu, a normal weakness of her clan and her Ninjustu was epic. The Boy was also very skilled. His taijustu was perfect for him as it gave him a change to place his bugs. But the girls abilities with poisons won over him. They both deserve a promotion.

With the Kage

"Both were very skilled and both deserve a promotion, they had a solid plan, and the skills to back them up. The girl even could be jonin if she wanted to be. The boy needs to expand a little but still it was a very impressive match. " Hiruzen said and the Kazekage actually agreed with the man.

Up next.

Naruto Vs Gaara

Sakura VS Sasuke

Temari VS Shikamaru


	20. The Last exam Part two

Sakura and Sasuke were supposed to fight tow fights ago but Sasuke got a reprieve , much to the Displeasure of the Main Charecters.

The Last exam Part two 

Shikamaru and Temari were battling it out on the field while Asuma and Kurenai were talking in the stands.

"What is that hand-sign , I have never seen it anywhere. " Kurenai asked the lazy jonin.

"It is not a hand-sign, it is merely something he does to think, after he is finished he will be 100 moves ahead. " Asuma respond, taking a drag of his cigarette.

" That far, but I thought he was a failure like Naruto, he almost was the dead last" she responded in shock.

"The kid like Naruto hid his talent but for a totally different reason. He was just lazy, Naruto was doing it out of the desire to live. He actually has an IQ of over 200." Asuma replied with an eye roll, after all Naruto had proven to be stronger than them both and she still thinks he is an idiot.

" he is Nearly as smart as my group." Anko appeared next to them with a smirk.

" What group Anko" Kurenai asked

" Naruto , Ino , Sakura, and Hinata. All of them work at the Hospital who was so shocked at their immense skills in healing that hey tested their IQ's and found that Hinanta and Ino are 225 , Sakura and Naruto were 275. Not to mention all of them are battle and tactical geniuses and motivated. " This caused everyone who heard it to freeze still in shock. That was a really high IQ.

The fight ended in Shikamaru forfeiting , lying about his Chakra levels being low.

Sakura and Sasuke

Sakura was on the field waiting for the Uchiha , who already had a reprieve earlier. After waiting five minutes no one came and Sakura was Named the Winner of the Match. No doubt due to the Glare Naruto threw the Hokage with a flash of killer intent. Not one minute later Sasuke Appeared in a flurry of leaves back to back with Kakashi, attempting to look cool , but compared to the earlier entrances they looked like a pair of dumbasses.

" We are not late , are we" Kakashi said scratching the back of his head, with his famous eye grin.

"Actually you are and Sasuke was to forfeit due to him being late. And your entrance was nowhere near as amazing as the others. " this of course caused the Uchiha to fume and start to Attack Hayate.

"I am an Uchiha we are above you all, I demand to participate." This of course had the Native audience to start crying out in agreement.

In a swirl of crystal Sakura appeared on the field. " I have an idea, let me fight him but don't promote him, it will at least shut him up. " the Hokage ,actually wanting to humiliate Sasuke for once, decided to agree.

Sakura and Sasuke were facing each other. Sasuke sporting an arrogant smirk and Sakura having a rather bored expression. This did not sit well with Sasuke . and so he leapt at the girl who easily avoided his strikes. Actually every so often she would tap him causing him to fall over, from the position he was in before.

The Uchiha did not lie being played with and so launched a fire ball at the girl.

" Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu" releasing a fire ball at the girl who merely raised he hand at it . it stopped moving as she squeezed her fist causing it to condense, she then threw it at the boy. Who tried to dodge the explosion it caused, but was slightly singed. He then leaped at her with speeds near lee's with his weights.

Irritated Sakura merely turned raise her fist and brought it done to the ground. The caused a huge crater to form, along with massive pink crystal to shoot out form the cracks. This caused the Uchiha to tumble out of the way eyes widened in shock.

In the stands

"Since when can Sakura do that" was the general thought among the rookies and their teachers.

In the Hokage booth.

"What was that, I never thought I would see crystal style again, and Tsunade's strength , that was amazing" the old Hokage said with his mouth wide opened.

The Kazekage could just nod slowly.

Back in the Fight

Sasuke went up the wall did a few hand-signs that casued his hand the blaze with lighting chakra with the sound of birds and charge Sakura. She merely stood there. As Sasuke struck he said Chidori. Sakura merely grabbed his hand and absorbed the chakra. She then raise her opposing hand and with a sound that surprised everyone , her hand blazed into a chidori. She then impaled her captive in his shoulder. She kicked his body in to the wall. His body then erupted into crystals form the points where Sakura had touched him , he could not move at all.

Sakura had won her fight .

In the Stands

Kakashi was fuming " How did she manage to do a Chidori, that is my Justsu."

Gai responded " yet you are not ad that the Uchiha had used an assassination attack on a comrade. You are pathetic Kakashi, also she could do it because all your technique is, is a mass of Lighting Chakra , she must of seen it and replicated it. "

The rest of the Jonin Agreed

With the Kages

The Girl Deserves Promotion. She was calm even when faced with an assignation technique and was able to replicate the same attack. She was also able to dominate that fight .the boy deserves to be imprisoned and have his mental faculties checked. "

Sarutobi wanted to deny this as he was a naive fool. But could not make an excuse. Though he agreed on Sakura part.


	21. The Last Exam- part three

People have left some nasty comments about the Shadow clone Justus being cheap. Well this is a dog-eat-dog world it is okay to cheat. It is also more realistic as Naruto Needs to get strong and can abuse the Justu. Add that to the fact that he lived a life not dissimilar to a POW then he would have all the more reason to bash people.

The Last Exam part three

It was Naruto and Gaara on the field. They were facing each other. Ones face full of insanity mumbling about feeding the others blood to his "mother". Naruto was just bored. With the signal to go Gaara sent his sand at Naruto who stood there until the last second and did something that shook up anyone who knew anything about elemental manipulation and the Hokages. He raised his hands and clapped them together and was surrounded in a huge blast of water that formed out of thin air. It covered all of Gaara's sand and went to about half way above the walls.

With the Jonin

"He just created a massive amount of water without a visible and present source. Only the second Hokage could do that. The raw skill required is massive" this came from Asuma, who was in shock at the elemental manipulation the boy just wielded. After all it was a legendary ability of his father predecessor.

"I am not surprised, Naruto is the great grandson of the Second Hokage, and he showed me the blood test actually. If you think of it is not surprising as the Hirashin was developed by the Second Hokage and the fact that only someone who possess an incredible body could handle the Justus massive strain. The Senju and Uzumaki are the only ones who possess the raw amount of Chakra and Physical abilities to do this. Well them and the Third Razikage and maybe his son, though they are a rather strange exception. "Gai said in response, which made everyone look at him in shock.

"Then how did Anko do it as well." Kurenai asked

"Well I believe Naruto did it and she was along for the ride, you only need to meet the aforementioned requirements to use it not go along for the ride. " Gai speculated.

With the Kages

Both of the Kages were gob smacked at the use of such a legendary ability, to manifest such a massive amount of water form nothing form the atmosphere. Something that has not is seen since or before Tobimara Senju.

"That was like Tobimara-sensei, both created massive amounts of water with little chakra drain and form the atmosphere alone. Incredible." This was Hiruzen as he was almost in tears at the thought of someone being so similar to his old teacher and good friend.

"Amazing indeed" this came from the "Kazekage" who was worried about the invasion. This was not good at all. The boy had such skill and having him there could really screw things up, so he was almost about to cancel the invasion. Then he thought about at least killing his former teacher, yes that he could do even if they invasion failed he could still get away. So things would go as planned.

Back with Naruto 

Naruto was balancing out on the water, smirking slightly at the shocked look at his skill. So he took out his sword and swung it. A huge blast of white energy came from it freezing the water and all of Gaara's sand. To the point where it crystalized around his joints restricting his movements. Naruto was there in a flash but before he could do anything Gaara exploded in a massive puff of smoke and in his place was the hundred foot tall Raccoon dog Shikaku.

Seeing the crowd panic Naruto went through a few hand signs and smacked his hands on the ground. An array of symbols and calligraphy came from his hand and expanded around the arena and even above Shikaku, it glowed red and purple making a barrier that none could break. Shikaku did not like this. And so voiced his displeasure … loudly.

"What the fuck is this; I can't break this awful barrier." The Raccoon- dog still tried to punch it away and even unleashed a tailed beast ball at the barrier wall.

With the Jonin 

"Normally I would be worried about the one-tails but from what I can tell he won't get pass this barrier. " Asuma said smirking a little at the general panic of the civilians.

"You will not have to be worried, that barrier has to functions. The first the stop anything from getting in or out. The second is a nullifier. If Naruto fails the barrier will seal up the Shikaku nice and tight, nullifying his ability to influence the kid, Gaara.

This made everyone who heard it drop their jaws to sea level that was incredible skill in seals. Even more skilled then Minato Namikaze, something that Kakashi did not like, His teacher was supposed to be the best.

With the Kages

"You better hope that he can deal with Gaara or it is your ass" Hiruzen said for once using his spine.

Of course the fake Kazekage was sweating but not due to the fact that Gaara transformed early, but that the seals would nullify the boy regardless. And with that lovely thought started the invasion.

He attacked his old teacher and proceeds to get him stuck in a double sided four flame barrier.

Back with the Jonin

Seeing a genjusut activated on the people the skilled were able to cancel it and they began to fight the invaders. Needless to say that with Gai,Lee,( who had been watching for a while) Ino , Hinata, Sakura, Anko ,Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma fighting the opposition was more than a little screwed.

Back with Naruto.

Seeing the Purple barrier form above the kage booth and sensing Orochimaru's chakra Naruto sighed at the pathetic security the village had. Knowing that saving the Hokage would be in his better intrests he decided to take care of the Shikaku quick so he could have a far more fun fight with Orochimaru and whomever he had just summoned.

Gathering his Chakra Naruto created two clones that launched themselves at the Shikaku climbing up to Gaara at the top of the Shikaus head. Naruto Himself Shoot out Chakra chains from his back that went into the ground before wrapping around the Shikaku and pinning him. The clones knocked Gaara form the Shikau which resealed the Tailed beast. Naruto Went over to Gaara who was crawling away for Naruto eyes wide in fear. SO our hero grabbed Gaara up to face level and thrust his hand onto Gaara's seal

In the seal 

Naruto appeared in what seemed to be a bloody war torn desert. In the middle was Gaara in a pool of bloody quick sand and the Shikaku himself covered in bloody veins instead of his normal blue markings. Realizing a third entity was in the mind Naruto Shoot out is chakra which had an immediate reaction. The blood collected into a crazed man with blood shot eyes. He grinned at Naruto who recognized the priest clothing.

"So you are Shikaku the Sand Priest, correct. I was wondering what had happened to Shikaku whom according to his brother Kurama was slightly nuts but not malicious at all. It seems your parasite act had caused a massive strain to his mind. "

Naruto then blurred in front of the demented Priest and thrust his hand into the man flooding him with his Chakra. This caused the man's skin to boil before evaporating completely. The sandstorm ceased and both Gaara and Shikaku woke up. Naruto Explained what had happened to the tow of them.

"Oh, good, the nut job is gone. Thanks kid. While I would love to be free I will stay and help the squirt it is the least I could do. "This Shocked Gaara who imagined a crazy Tailed beast.

"Very well but first I need to fix your seal if that is okay, oh and you need to go to my house after wards and catch up on your sleep, 13 years without is not good for you. Oh and your defense is full of a mothers love not from Shikaku just so you know. " Getting a nod in confirmation and a tear of Sadness, Naruto fixed the seal and was off. He had a clone take Gaara to his compound.


	22. The Birth of a Legend -Part One

The Birth of a Legend.

Naruto appeared on the roof Near the Barrier that had already taken the life of one of the ANBU assigned to protect the Hokage. Looking at the barrier he figured out a way across its membrane.

Going through a flurry of hand signs Naruto Covered his body in Chakra chain chakra and Said " Rikudo chain style : Path of the Hollow God" and with that walked through the Barrier. This garnered strange looks from the Anbu whom he turned to and said "If you are not Kage level then you participate in this little event Sorry about that" smirking at their awed and annoyed looks.

Appearing next to the Hokage who was facing a resurrected Hashirama and Tobimara Senju as well as his old student Orochimaru, Everyone was Stunned to See someone who passed the barrier. The past Hokages stared at Naruto in what seemed to be shock and a little awe.

"This boy has almost six tails of Chakra and is only about twelve years old. His chakra is so strong, at our level brother." This was Tobimara, who happened to be an incredible sensor.

"Well thank you for noticing Grandpa "Naruto Said with a cheeky grin towards Tobimara who gasped at Naruto's words. It was actually rather comical.

"But I had no children, oh wait you don't happen to be a Namikaze do you. I was often with women named Tara Namikaze. We were not married yet and I died so maybe she had a child after wards. I can believe it as you look like her and have chakra similar to my own. "This confirmation shook up Orochimaru and made Hashirama Grin at the thought of his uptight brother getting laid. Seeing an opportunity to humiliate his sensei Orochimaru began to tell Tobimara about his descendant's life.

"Your descendant lived a horrible life of abuse, neglect and more. Although he is already Kage level purely on his own with no help at all. Hiruzen gave him no help and did nothing to protect him."

This Garnered Hiruzen a massive glare form both of his former teachers "is this true Hiruzen?" they both said manically flaring their massive chakras.

Hiruzen paled thinking "Oh Fuck" as he nodded. Orochimaru implanted his seals and the battle was joined.

Naruto Vs His Great Grand Father

Naruto and Tobimara attacked each other in a flurry of incredible fast, devastating punches and kicks, to the outside world they were not even blurs. They would merely disappear and reappear in different spots. The only indication of a fight between them is the damage to their bodies and the roof.

"You truly are skilled young man, you taught yourself correct." Tobimara asked his Descendant, after ducking a kick to the face that is.

"Yes that is right I rely on myself my whole life. Well I and Kurama or the Kyuubi as you would know him. He is sealed in me. Your Shadow clone Justu was very useful to make up for the shitty job this village did. So thank you for that." Naruto Replied after giving his Great grandfather a swift kick to the chest which sent the man sprawling across the floor.

"Well your welcome child, I am sorry your life turned out. I am glad I did something to imprve your, even if indirectly to improve it at all. I am shocked and ashamed at the state of the village. And I am glad you have a friend in the Kyuubi as I tried to tell my stubborn Sister in law to try. But that is the past. I want to let go of the kiddy gloves and go full force to see how strong you are. "Then Tobiamra unleashed a massive amount of Chakra grinning at the thought of a really good battle.

Seeing where he wanted to go Naruto Unleashed all of his weighted seals and also got ready with one last comment. "Just so you know your Grandson, my father was the Fourth Hokage and died to seal Kurama in me. Also the state of the village is due to the corruption of the village council and the incompetence of your successor. "They began to fight for real.

With Sakura 

Due to facing a Five Kage Level Shinobi in Sakura, Gai, Anko, Hinata and Jirayia the sand and sound lost very quickly. And so these Group and Kakashi went up to the barrier were the began to watch NAruto Fight on Even Terms with the Second Hokage a Double S- Rank Shinobi as strong as his legendary brother.

"It seems that Orochimaru has not actually master this technique, if he had they would be a lot stronger still they are both at high s-rank level at the moment" this was Jirayia who recognized the flaws in Orchimaru attempt at the justu.

"That is good, as strong as Naruto is he could not handle them in full form." Sakura explained to the confused ANBU.

Back with Naruto

Tobimara Unleashed a huge amount fo Rushign water at Naruto who merely swiped it away with a back hand showing that he had superior control over the element. Our Blonde appeared in front of his Grandfather, Sword in hand impaling the Man who merely smiled at his descendants immense skills. Naruto said "Good bye, Rikudo Sword Art: Subjugation of the Battle Weary Soul" and the Previous Hokage crumbled into dust his soul sucked into Naruto's Sword. Naruto's Sword Glowed Blue and white adding a Kanji for Water Dragon on the Blade as part of his soul was Absorbed by the blade, before releasing the rest of his godfather's souls back to the pure world.

Naruto Turned to go help the Third Hokage.


	23. The Birth of a Legend- Part two

Madara himself has said that Tobimara was as strong as himself. Also Gai is indeed a kage level shinobi that was verified by the past hokages and honestly he was able to beat a very strong High s rank shinobi with ease, Kisame. So yes he is very strong. Hinata and Sakura in my story are low s-rank right now. They could beat Sasori but would have some trouble and defiantly Hidan, who is on the lower spectrum of kage level.

Oh and the resurrected shinobi are nowhere near their full strength, Naruto is now as strong as Jiryaia

The Birth of a legend –Part two

Naruto Appeared inform of the Resurrected First Hokage, Fist raised and an evil grin on his face. Hashirama raised his palm to block it but was launched back quite far. He struggle to get up feeling very warm.

"That felt like Tsunade during one of her temper tantrums. But way hotter, did you add fire chakra to your blow." The tree making Kage asked before glaring once more at Hiruzen who was kneeling on the ground covered in bruises, cowering from his sensei that beat him for not helping his family. The man was a big supporter of loyalty after all.

Yes I learned Tsunade's chakra enhanced strength and can use it better then she can at the moment. And yes I did add fire chakra; well actually it was scorch which is a mixture of fire and wind chakra. But still it was effective was it not. I like improving old styles of fighting. "

"Well I must admit to being impressed. You are very strong and will easily surpass me with time. Let's go all out K nephew." The old kage said with a smile.

Naruto answered with a chuckle and a rushed into the man's gut with his fist. This began a back and forth of a tijustu bath, neither being better than the other. Naruto then went for a banzai attack and was lauched back.

He then stood up with a grin on his face and said "Rikudo sealing style: Release of the Battle weary soul" and with that seals began to appear on the First Hokage who soul was released form his false body with a smile on his face.

Naruto then turned his sights on Orochimaru who bloated for a moment and spat out a sword. Nauruto took out his sword and release a large wave of purple energy which completely destroyed all of the trees created by the first Hokage earlier assault. Orochimaru was seen panting missing his arms and part of his abdomen, coming out of his own mouth completely restored.

" Don't you understand I am immortal. " the unhinged Snake Sanin said. Then he lauched at naruto and the two began a fierce kenjustu battle that Naruto was clearly dominating.

Outside of the Barrier

"He is amazing; he beat two kage level shinobi and is easily defeating a third one. 'This came from the leader of the ANBU. He turned to see Sakura, Hinata, Jaryia and Anko eating popcorn watching Orchimaru getting his ass handed to him. Gai was grinning and just being his normal goofy self. None were worried.

"Yes that's it, slice him to bits, cut of his head hahahahahaha" this came from a slightly mad Anko.

Kakashi and Sasuke who had just gotten up there were in absolute shock to see Naruto easily fighting Orochimaru.

Back with Naruto

Naruto was getting tired of the poor swordsmanship of Orochimaru. All he was doing was swinging wildly, trying to out speed Naruto. So Naruto kicked him back and gather a lot of Chakra into his hands. It was Lighting Chakra and was spiraling around his hands not unlike a Rasengan.

As so Orochimaru attacked him again he grabbed both of the man's arms and said "RasenRakiri"

This got a massive scream form Orochimaru who Saw both of his arms Chakra network being fired and unusable. Naruto kicked the man away who climbed out of his mouth. His arms still did not work.

He ordered his Shinobi to drop the barrier and being the Snake he is managed to escape capture.

Naruto was tired. He never had to fight that hard and would eventually pass out, regardless of his stamina. He helped Sakura to heal the Remaining Shinobi and Sarutobi before going to his compound and fall asleep.


	24. One week After the Invasion

Special Jonins are given specific Specialties.

One week After the Invasion

It had been one week since the invasion and in that time there was a 180 in respects to how the shinobi saw Naruto and Sakura. It went from some mild respect and a lot of resentment to a lot of respect and awe and little resentment. They were seen as role models for the younger generations and as idols for the rest of the village. The same could be for how Hinata was seen by the Hyuuga family. She was seen as the perfect Hyuuga and an example for what they should be in the future as she was the first s-rank ninja from that family and was even in the bingo book. People were also being very kind to Anko who had been a massive help in the invasions, actually being the one who demolished the Summoning party.

The participants form the last part of the Chunin exams were asked to come to the Hokage's office. They were all shocked to see him in relatively good condition as he had Naruto and Sakura heal his ass from the various injuries the past Kage had inflicted on him. In front of him were various vests to give to the participants. He had a genuine smile on his face and looked extremely proud.

"As the Hokage I am very proud of you as my Ninjas, as a grandfather I am proud of my children for your accomplishments. And so I believe that most of you are deserving of a promotion. To Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara I grant you your chunin vests, for you have demonstrated great strength and skill as well as a level head. Both of you were instrumental in the repelling of the invaders. You both helped to evacuate the civilians and helped to protect the ones that were missed by the earlier patrols.

To Ino Yamanaka I give you your special Jonin vest with a focus in Poisons, medical ninjustu and elemental ninjustu, you personally wiped out a battalion that came from the forest after we thought it was all over. As well as your incredible aid in the hospital when the invasion was all over.

Hinata Hyuga I give you your Jonin vest for your protecting of the Civilians and personally saving the Daimyos from danger, you wiped out all invaders at the Hospitial, as well as your efforts in the Hospital in terms of Healing, you are specialized in Taijustu and medical Ninjutsu.

To Sakura Haruno I give you your Jonin vest for your incredible aid during the invasion being able to take out a fifth of the entire force yourself and personally destroying those that tried to invade the academy as well as being instrumental in the recovery of hundreds of patients in the hospital.

To Anko Mitarashi I upgrade you to Elite Jonin for your aid in the ivasion and personally destroying the summoning party and wiping out a large portion of the enemy.

And to Naruto Uzumaki you are given your Elite Jonin vest for your defeating of a crazed jinchūriki, defeating two resurrected past Hokages and defeating Orochimaru and healing myself. You personally showed Kage level skill and it is with great joy I grant you your promotion. You all have gone above and beyond the call of duty. "This made everyone who was in the room smile except for two people, Kakashi and Sasuke, the latter being absolutely pissed. He foolishly thought that showing his anger would be wise despite being surrounded by kage level shinobi.

"Where is my vest I also worked hard and have improved a lot. " Saskue said this as he slammed his fist on the old man's desk. He was answered in the way of ungodly killing intent being admitted from everyone there even including our two new and rather mild chunin who were done with his attitude. Naruto grabbed the young boy by his throat, his feet dangling and face turning purple.

"You were unconscious during the entire invasion form Sakura's creeping crystals that sprouted as she kicked your ass. You were late and only fought because Sakura wanted to shut up the Audience. You don't deserve to be promoted do shut up before I have Sakura Crystalize your tongue, eyes and Genitals. You don't want that do you?" Naruto's threats gain some winning form the other males in the room. Kakashi trying to save his favorite student put his hand on Narutos wrist only to find himself pinned face full in the ground covered in the fore mention crystals. He could feel his chakra being sucked away and the last thing he heard before he was knocked out was Sakura saying. "You are pathetic Kakashi, you abandoned two of your students, protecting the other and only teaching him. Made him late to his chunin exams and still defend him. You are really sad, if those who disobey their orders are trash and those that abandon their comrades are worse, what does that make you."

Both got tossed out, after they did Hiruzen told Naruto about a Mission he would go on with Jirayia. "Naruto You and Jiriaya are going to go to find Tsunade to become Hokage, it is time for me to retire once again. "

"Very well but can I bring Anko with us I have a feeling she will be needed. Oh and Sakura I need you to train Gaara in what we discussed and Ino I need you to train Shikamaru and Choji , Hinata you can train Shino for a bit. Put them through the laps. Have fun." This was Naruto Response which garnered looks of fear form those that were to be trained and a look of happiness from Anko as well as a slight blush.

"I will allow it and I don't even want to know how you train so I will ask nothing. Though you should see your new pages in the Bingo Book. " And with that the others left to go look at a bingo Book.

At the Gate

"Alright lets go, as we go along I will be teaching you some of your dad's Justus" this was Jiraiya who began to take out some water balloons but was stopped by Naruto, who created a perfect Rasengan.

"If you are referring to the Rasegan and the Hirashin then hold your breath as I have mastered them both and improved them massively. I require no seals for the Hirashin and have added elements to the Rasengan." This of course left Jiraiya gaping, he then asked "how long did it take you to learn the Rasengan then."

"Without clones, about five minutes due to my perfect Chakra control. Though it requires less control then one would imagine." This of course left Jiraiya to pout as it took him about six months to learn it himself.

Anko opened her Bingo book to see what Sarutobi had meant and was shocked at the result.

Sakura Haruno – The Leafs Kage-Hime (Shadow Princess)

Age twelve

Noticeable features – Pink hair with black tips, and jade colored eyes

Rank Jonin

Level – Low- to Mid S-rank

Sakura's stats

Kenjustu- elite Jonin

Taijustu- mid-Kage level

Weapons- Low-kage level

Ninjustu- Low-kage

Medical ninjustu- Tsunade level

Genjustu – Kage level

Speed – Mid-kage level

Strength – low-kage level

Chakra level –Mid-kage level

Stamina – kage level

A word of warning – any touch is dangerous and skilled in poisons. Extremely skilled in evasion. Capable of Using Crystal Style and was able to recreate the Chidori and Rakiri after seeing it once. Very Dangerous

Accomplishment

Defeated the b-rank Apprentice of Zabuza Momoichi

Was able to heal many of the Villagers of wave of various afflictions in a short time with the aid of Naruto Uzumaki.

Single Handedly wiped out a fifth of an invasion force

Helped to heal hundreds injured in said invasions.

Bounty –

Mist- 150,000 ryo Dead

Sound- 2,000,000 Ryo for her participation against the Invasion

Naruto Uzumaki – Kage- Ryū of the Leaf ( Shadow Dragon)

Age twelve

Noticeable features – Short and spiky blond hair, and sharp blue eyes. Has distinct whisker marks on his cheeks, three on each.

Rank -Jonin

Level – high S-rank

Son of the Fourth Hokage – Minato Namikaze and the Red Death Kushina Uzumaki

Grandson of the Second Hokage Tobimara Senju and Great Nephew of the First Hokage Hashirama Senju

Cousin of Tsunade Senju.

Naruto's stats

Kenjustu- High-kage level

Taijustu- High-Kage level 

Weapons- High -Kage level

Nin-justu- High - kage level

Elemental manipulation- God-like

Seals – level 15/10

Medical ninjustu- Tsunade's level

Genjustu – Unknown but presumed to be small as he possesses Massive Reserves.

Speed – High Kage level

Strength –Tsunade level

Chakra level – Roughly Six Tails

Words of warning – Able to channel Element into sword for various effects. Immensely skilled in seals. Sensor type. Loves Shadow Clone Justu. Skilled in every field. Was able to wipe out a portion of Orchimaru's Chakra Network? Don't attempt to fight if below Kage. Or at all. He will Destroy You.

Accomplishment level

Defeated the High A-rank Zabuza Momoichi

Defeated Both of the High C-rank Demon Brothers

Slaughtered two-hundred thugs with only one attack. (The two combined so it was only one.)

Was able to heal many of the Villagers of wave of various afflictions in a short time with the aid of Sakura Haruno.

Was Able to Defeat , all within minutes of Each other

Deafeat and Seal the Crazed jinchūriki of Shukaku

A resurrected Tobimara Senju -high S-Rank

A Resurrected Hashirama Senju –High S-Rank

Orchimaru of the Sanin – High S-rank

Bounty –

Mist - 1,000,000 ryo

Cloud- 10,000,000 Ryo Dead or Alive

Sound 50,000,000 Dead or Alive due to being a threat to Said Village.

Earth - 900,000,000 Ryo Alive **Note * ( Wanted alive due to Relation to Minato Namikaze)**

Ino Yamanaka – The Leafs Yake-Hime (Burnt Princess)

Age twelve

Noticeable features – Pale Blond hair and Blue Eyes

Rank - Special Jonin

Level – High –A Rank

Ino's stats

Taijustu- Elite Jonin level

Weapons- Elite Jonin level

Ninjustu- Mid-kage

Medical ninjustu- Mastery level

Genjustu – Unknown

Speed – High Jonin level

Strength – High Jonin level

Chakra level –Mid-Jonin level

Stamina – High Jonin level

A word of warning – Uses Poisons and a Corrosive Boil Release. Don't Underestimate.

Accomplishment

Helped to wipe out a battalion of Sound Ninja and help to heal many injured during the Sound and Sand Invasion

Hinata Hyuuga – The Leafs Aoi tenshi (Blue Angel)

Age twelve

Noticeable features – Blue Hair cut in him Style and Posses the Byakugan

Rank Jonin

Level – Low- to Mid S-rank

Hinata's stats

Taijustu- mid-Kage level

Weapons- Low-kage level

Ninjustu- Low-kage

Medical ninjustu- Near Tsunade level

Genjustu Unknown

Speed – Mid-kage level

Strength – low-kage level

Chakra level –Mid-kage level

Stamina – kage level

A word of warning – any touch is dangerous. Extremely skilled in evasion. One touch is Death. Created own Style of Gentle fist that does not require Byakyugan

Accomplishment

Killed of a large part of the Invading Army and Helped to heal and prevent Many Casualties.

Bounty

Cloud- 5,000,000 Ryo Dead or Alive

Sound – 1,000,000 for Actions during the Invasions.

Anko Mitarashi – Hebi no joō of the Leaf ( Snake -Queen)

Age 24

Noticeable features – light brown, pupil-less eyes, and Violet Hair styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail

Rank –Elite Jonin

Level – Mid - high S-rank

Anko's stats

Taijustu- High-Kage level 

Weapons- High -Kage level

Nin-justu- Mid-Kage

Genjustu – Unknown but presumed to be small as She possess Massive Reserves.

Speed – High Kage level

Strength –Mid-kage level

Chakra level – about 2 tails

Words of warning –Can Summon Snakes, and is capable of Using Lava Style. Was once the Apprentice of Orochimaru. Made it her mission to kill the man.

Accomplishments

Destroyed a vast majority of the Army invading her village and personally destroying the Summoning party.

Bounty

Sound 15,000,000 for her being a major threat to their OtoKage

Jiraiya was seriously Reconsidering being a pervert around those two. Actually he began to shiver in fear at the thought of pissing the two off. It seemed he was in for an interesting trip.


	25. Not a Chapter

Not a Chapter

Sorry for the Spelling and Grammar errors I am Dyslexic and am trying very hard. The Spell check is actually making it harder by changing the words to the wrong ones. Sorry but Deal with it

Also Should I make Tayuya or Gaara the New Member of Team Seven after Sasuke Leaves?


	26. At a Hotel

At a Hotel 

Naruto and Anko were at a Hotel that Jiryia had dropped them off at, while he chases some tail. Though when he tried to take their wallets he almost lost what made him a man via one of Anko's snakes. As they were waiting Naruto and Anko Began to Sense something. Two High Chakras coming their way. One at least the size of Anko's , it felt very much like water chakra, the other much lower about low kage. The latter felt not that dissimilar to Sasuke's. They deduced who it was. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, the only to people whom it could be really. So they braced themselves as the door was kicked open By Kisame.

"Come with us Naruto." This was Itachi, all quiet and broody.

"I have an idea Itachi, why not cut off his legs; he won't need them where he is going." Kisame said with a voice just dripping in bloodlust.

"I have a better Idea, there is a field about five miles from here we will duke it out. Me versus Itachi and Anko versus Kisame. That way you will not be noticed and we can all have a bit of fun. Sounds good." Naruto Reasoned, the would be kidnappers looked at each other and nodded. I mean really you cant get that strong and not love a good fight. Even Itachi, despite being a pacifist, loved a good spar. And of they went in a quick Shushin.

In the Field About Five miles away from the Town

They split up into their two groups and began to fight.

Anko versus Kisame

They were both standing on water, something most would feel as foolish as it was Kisame's element but Anko relished in the challenge.

The shark-like man leapt at her his sword drawn, about to hit her when she did something that would rock his world. She, with her bare hand, stopped the sword.

"You did it now; my sword Samehada will drain you of all of your chakra." Kismae exclaimed full of confidence. Until he noticed that the sword was doing nothing.

"Why are you not gorging yourself on her chakra Samehada." Kisame asked his sword.

"Gigigigigigigigigigiggigigigigigigigigi" Samehada managed to say which translated roughly into. "I can't take her chakra it is as if it is not there at all. Something is pulling it away from my grasp."

"I see you have noticed it have you. It is one of the two techniques Naruto had developed after seeing the Aburames in action. It requires incredible control of your chakra, near Tsunade level, it allows us to prevent our chakra form leaking out of our Chakra points and giving your sword something to grab onto to yank out some of my Chakra. The other Technique is this "Rikudo family Technique: Blue flames of Conversion. " And with that Technique being said blue flames covered the Body of Samehada and Kisame. It was after a moment that they noticed what was going on. The fire was using htier chakra as fuel. And it was going through it fast. The more chakra the brighter and hgotter the flames. Kisame was in Agony and his Screams Began to Alert Itachi, who Kisame Noticed was batter, bruised and bleeding from his eyes.

With Naruto and Itachi.

The first thing Itachi tried was to put Naruto under a Genjustu. That failed brilliantly. Naruto Merely broke it and was in front of him with his fist in Itachi's Gut which launched the elder Uchiha quite a bit away. Itachi got up puking out a bit of blood. He began to Attack Naruto with his Inceptor fist which Naruto merley dogded and danced around. It was irritating. How was Naruto so strong, he was the dead last? Tired of this folly Itachi Activated his Mangekyo, looked Naruto in his eyes and said "Tsukuyomi"

Naruto and Itachi appeared in a black and red world, Naruto was tied to a cross. Itachi Came forth and Said. "This is Tsukuyomi, in here I am Kami. Time, Space even reality itself is under my control. You will remain here for 72 hours let's begin." He summoned a Sword and went to stab Naruto but as he Did he all of a sudden realized that Naruto looked amused.

"Well that is nice but I believe that it is time you saw my greatest Genjustu. Kanna" and with those words Itachi's World Faded to white. It was an empty expanse of a sea of white. With Itachi and Naruto Floating, Itachi Could not move, but even still shock was evident on his face.

"This is Kanna, or Godless void. It represents the power of Nothingness, though it is not my Genjustu Mu that is very different. This one allows me to control you through nothing. You have no power, no voice and no freedom. I created it after your Tsukuyomi to be honest. To be honest it is a world of reflection. A world that is blank until claimed. And it has claimed your heat. That is why it is white, as you are a very good man, and loyal Shinobi seeing as you killed your clan to prevent a war. "

This monologue from Naruto Left Itachi in both awe and fear. Awe at the raw power of this Justu that this boy made and its applications if used on a bad soul. And fear that Naruto knew everything. Seeing this fear Naruto Decided to elaborate.

"Don't worry no one told me, it was this realm, it is your reflection and I know all that happens in here. I also know your plans with the Fake Madara, and yes he is a fake,he is Obito Uchiha. I know this as Kurama, or the Kyuubi as you know him has met both and while their chakra is similar there is a big enough difference to tell them apart. Here is what is going to happen you will leave us , flee as you know you cant win and I will tell the Idiot nothing. Though I will, kill him if he becomes a threat,. Not that it matters as his Curse mark has sterilized him but whatever."

Itachi looked down, so he and Sasuke will be the last Uchihas for good. They both were sterile, a cost on Itachi's part due to his medication. He looked at Naruto and Said" Very well I we will leave." The world around him Shattered and he was back in thereal world , on his knees with bleeding eyes and Kisames Screams in his ears.

Itachi Blured over to Kisame put out the fire and Went to escape with him. His younger brother then appeared with a chidori blazing Itachi merely hit his brother with a Tsukuyomi and left, he had no time to deal with Sasuke's stupidity.

About five minutes later Jiriaya appeared looking for the Trouble only to be met with a large punch to the face and a beating form Anko about his incompetence. Gai Appeared , he had come to get Sasuke after the Boy had heard that his brother had been to the village and impaired his teacher, and that he was after Naruto . Kicking the boy to see if he was conscious Gai then Put him on his back as Naruto Anko, and Jiraya were on their way to Tazuna Gai.


	27. In Tazunaka Gai

If anyone was wondering I made Anko strong few reasons. First her life sucked. Second was the fact that Orochimaru only trains geniuses so should she not be very powerful or at least hold a great deal of potential. She is stronger than Orochimaru at this point and just slightly weaker then Jirayia, about Itachi with his illness level. Though is Itachi was cured he would kick the shit out of Jirayia, but anko will soon surpass both of them . also I will be helping Tsunade , she should have ripped Kabuto a new one not get the shit kicked out of her.

In Tazunaka Gai 

They were walking in the town that Tsunade was last seen, after about five minutes with in it Naruto began to sense the immensely powerful chakra that was Tsunade, it was very similar to his as she like him was both Uzumaki and Senju. Though he noticed that there was something drain it at a rather constant rate. And not in a healthy way.

" Follow me" Naruto said to his group as Anko began to follow him and the old toad began to walk, well waddle over as he was still very sore form the beating Anko gave him. They entered the nearby bar. And there sitting at a table next a beautiful women in a dark blue Kimono holding a pig ,was Tsunade Senju of the Sanin.

" Tsunade , it had been a long time" this was Jariya, from whom Naruto could sense a deep level of love and adoration completely directed to Tsunade.

" Great it is like a reunion" Tsunade said , voice full of bitterness " who are these two are they new apprentices , I hope they live longer than your other one did.

" Hard to be someone's apprentices when you are stronger than the other , or just slightly weaker in Anko's case. Both of us are able to beat him in a fight and I could demolish him with ease, so there really is no point in being his apprentice. Also are you aware that that necklaces is sapping your life-force, it is probably why you have aged so prematurely. Which is remarkable seeing as you are both a Senju and Uzumaki like me and should age very gracefully. " this was Naruto whom left everyone in a shock. What he said next made everyone have their jaws drop to below sea level. " In fact if someone other than you or me put that on it would kill them or sap their strength to the point that they are unable to move. It requires someone of absolutely immense life- force to survive its pull, I could reverse the effects if you like. "

" Before you do that Naruto I need to ask Tsunade something, Tsunade you have been chosen as the Fifth Hokage and are needed back at the village. " Jariyaia said interrupting Naruto and Making Tsunade pissed.

"NO , I will not go back to that hell hole. It took far too much from me. Besides , being Hokage is a fool's job." She said with a huge amount of hate in her voice.

" Get over yourself, while I agree the Hokage is a fool's job, you have lost very little compared to Most. Anko her was used and abused by the entire village just as I was. Both of us have no family and both have had no control of the situation. Both of us have had our education stunted and through each other we have become strong. Besides why would we need a coward like you as Hokage, you know what I will not reverse your premature aging , I will let you remain an old, bitter hag. It is what someone as selfish as you deserves. " Naruto exclaimed with great irritation, absolutely oozing killer intent.

" You want to go brat I think I can take a Genin like you" Tsunade said completely believing that Naruto had bluffed his strength .

" Elite Jonin actually and yes I will fight you hag" with that last remark Tsunade swung her fist at naruto hoping to knock out into the street. Naruto merely raised his hand and caught it with no effort, he then Brought her to his Body , spun her around and backhanded her outside.

Tsunade got up stumbling a bruise on her check, and Heard Naruto Say" I will make You a bet if you I win I pay all of your debts and reverse your age. If you lose then you will come with us, train with me to get back your full powers, and will grant me two more requests. Deal? "

Liking the Sound of that bet she quickly agreed. Determined to win the beat she launched herself at her fellow Blond Disappeared only to feel a kick to her back courtesy of Naruto who had appeared there in a burst of speed. She struggled to get up before Naruto Appeared in front of her with a Rasengan in his hand that his her stomach. This time when she tried to get up she realized she could not move. She saw herself covered in seals. Naruto Walked over to her.

"Well you lost so I win but I will do something as a gesture of good faith." He grabbed her Necklace and Channeled his Chakra Chain Chakra and then pressed the now glowing jewel in between her breast , gaining a tick mark and blush from his cousin. Is he was looking he would have seen a look of jealousy from Anko , Shizune and Jiaraya. The energy from the Jewel flooded back into Tsunade shattering her Henge revealing a frail old hag that was quickly replaced with a beautiful 25 year Tsunade. She felt So much better and she could feel her ovaries working again. She began to cry as she felt better as old age is not something an Uzumaki should really ever feel and her body knew it.

"Tsunade you were deprived of your family just as I have for so many years, now you have mew cosian , and many other to call family, blood is not everything. Now Starting tomorrow we will start you recovery training . you we much stronger in your prime and Honeslty your earlier performance was jonin leel at best. Don't worry in one week you will not only re-achieve your prime but be better , much better. While I was restoring your Youth I placed two seals on you, one to gather your chakra as you sleep so you can make about 300 kage bushin, and the other is a Resistance seal. With your healing abilities you will be even stronger than Jiraya." And with that they left for their Hotel rooms. Tsunade feeling whole for the first time in many years. Shizune was elated at the prospect of going home. Anko was glad that they helped such a powerful Kunoichi get her strength back.


	28. A week After Meeting Tsunade

Shizune is about Near Kakashi's level in the data book , but lacks the Ninjutus and taijutsu skills to win. So I helped her balance out.

A week after meeting Tsunade.

It had been a week since they meet, and Tsunade was happier then she had been in years, Stronger to. She was actually stronger then Jirayia now, this was due to Naruto helping her to get back her old skills and expand her ninjustu repertoire. She was able to use her massive lighting affinity to a degree that her Great Uncle could use his water affinity. She also learned a few justus from each affinity, mostly earth and water to compliment her lighting Justus. She also expanded her genjustu a bit. She was very proud of her self, and grateful for Naruto's aid. She had even gotten over her fear of blood. She was ready for the confrontation with her old Teammate. Shizune also was given some extra training in taijusutu and other fields and was a lot more deadly.

She was in the alley way waiting for him. As he approached she gave a signal and Naruto, Anko, Jirayia and Shizune appeared. They were all ready for Orochimaru. The man, along with his second in command Kabuto, Kimmimaru and Guren ran to the open field about three miles away and the battle began.

Guren Vs Tsunade

The Crystal wielding women knew she would get the shit kicked out of her if she fought the women hand to hand, so she settle for using her crystal style . Launching several crystals at the Sexy future kage, she hoped for the best. The women effortlessly dodged them. She then faded out view and appeared behind Guren Who she hit in the spine, severing it with a chakra scalpel knocking the women out.

Shizune Vs Kabuto

The tow healers, both subordinates of the sanin stood ready to fight. The launched at each other with high speed movements, both using chakra scalpels, neither really getting anywhere. At least that is what it seemed like. For Kabuto healed and Shizune dodged. This was until Kabuto received a kick in the stomach that was full of Chakra. It sent him flying. He actually was hit so hard he passed out.

Naruto vs. Kimmimaru.

The tow faced each other. Both Smirking at the thought of the fierce battle they would wage. Both sensing the others immense strength. The launched at each other in a fierce taijustu battle that Naruto was dominating. They exchanged blow after blow. Until Kimmi decided to pull out his spine and Naruto pulled out his sword. They went at each other again. Naruto Disappeared in a flahs of speed and Kimmi found a sword in his chest. Naruto then Kicked Kimmi away where he then passed out form blood loss. Naruto's Sword glowed red.

Anko vs Orochimaru

Master and Apprentice stood face to face. Anko's face surprisingly calm and relaxed. Orochimaur wanting to end this quickly tried to activate her curse mark. Seeing no reaction he charged at her, extending his neck to reapply to Mark. As he bit her body burst into a huge plume of lava. It covered Orochimaru and entered his mouth. He was in agony. He was melting and buringing into nothing. He quickly shed his body before Anko was on him. Kicking and jabign with Tsunade level strength the man was terrified of her. He was almost dead when Kabuto , Guren and Kimmimaru appeared and Grabbed him. They all quickly left after a snake was summoned to divert their attention.

Jirayia who was watching was awed at the power display he just witnessed. He was very afraid as none of them liked him and all had the power to kill him. It was a bit disconcerting.

"Let's go the old monkey is expecting us." Tsunade said as they all left for the leaf.


	29. A Warm Welcome

Any Summon Ideas are welcome

A Warm Welcome

Jirayia's fears were justified as it seemed that all of the people he was traveling with were more than willing to beat his old perverted ass. He had been pummeled by Tsunade, poisoned by Shizune and Anko, and paralyzed by Naruto and once again thrown into the hot spring to get the shit kicked out of him. It was terrifying.

One the bright side there trip was going rather quickly and it did Shizune and Tsunade well. Although once Tsunade discovered Naruto's skill at gambling she made him gamble for about three hours, him literally clearing out the entire place, before being kicked out. He won enough to last his clan for quite a while.

After about three days they made it back home to be interrupted by Some Anbu Who had sensed the Massive chakra signatures they possessed. You really could not blame them as all had at least low-kage level. They were taken back to the Hokage's tower to meet the old man

At the Tower

When Hiruzen looked up at the people who had just barged in he was shocked to see all but the old Toad sage look at him with disdain. He looked down in shame as he realized that Naruto had shared his many failings with his only female student and her apprentice.

"Welcome back Tsu-Hime" Hiruzen Said with a fearful smile. He realized her Chakra Signature was far stronger than his and Jirayia's, she really could beat him up. Shivering he continue his smile in hopes of a light beating.

"Well Sensei you have a lot to answer such as why you never tried to contact me about my cousin Ruto. But that is for later for No I believe I need to take over your job as you are incapable of it yourself. " After Dismissing Naruto and Anko, Tsunade began to deal with her old Sensei _Properly. _His scream echoed throughout the village reminding them why Tsunade was so feared.

Back at the Rikudo Clan compound.

The Moment Anko and Naruto Entered the Compound they were glomped by Sakura and Hinata who had sensed them from quite a whiles away.

" I missed you Ruto" They both said Squeezing both of their victims till they were blue in the face.

Once they were released Naruto and Anko replied by squeezing the life out of them saying "We missed you to."

"So how have your other victims progressed?" Anko Asked Referring to the people they were to get up to speed.

"Very well, they just needed a kick in the ass Sakura style. It was fun" Sakura Replied "They are all at least high Chunin and some like Shikamaru and Shino are about a solid Jonin level. Actually Shino is about Kakashi's level without his sharringan activated. He loves it here. Ino is about low kage level and I and Hinata are about Orochimaru's level. Gaara has actually discovered he is very good at tijusutu and has Learned Several Justu to balance him out. He even began to study Seals to prevent what happened to him to happen to others in his village. He is about Low-Mid Kage level. Ten-Ten has joined us and discovered an incredible talent for Genjustu and sealing. She too is about a solid Jonin level. Did you bring back Tsunade?" Hinata finished for Sakura.

"Impressive, Anko you may find a powerful apprentice in Ten-Ten" Naruto Said as they went.

In the next three days several things happened. Tsunade was coroneted as the Hokage, Tsunade began to Teach Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Ino on medic Justu and had them participate in surgeries and autopsy. She even healed Kakashi who got his ass kicked by Itachi and Sasuke who had also shared that fate.

This lead to Sauke brooding even more.

Three months later

In the last three months Sakura, Hinata and Naruto who had made a team under Anko had done about 80 missions of b to a rank even six s-rank as well. All three had become very well known. The village was running a lot smoother due to Tsunade's aid. She had fixed up the hospital and fixed the Academy she had made Shizune teach some kids medic abilities. The Best kids in the academy at the moment was Konohomaru, Moegi and Udon who were set to graduate in one year they were so ahead. Shizune was set to be their Jonin teacher.

However there was one person who was not happy. Sasuke Uchiah wo after getting the shit kicked out of him during a mission where Ino saved his worthless life, decided to attack Sakura and Naruto who were working at the hospital. They demolished him. Kakashi began to berate his old student about being to ruff but was then beaten himself. Sasuke, After stomping home due to a beating by a Previous fan girl, was convinced to leave the village by the sound who worked for Orochimaru. He Left unawares of the seals on his neck Alerting Naruto and Sakura.


End file.
